Vegas Surprise
by LoVeofCandi
Summary: On a weekend trip for Angela's bachelorette party, Bella end's up getting married to a stranger no one expected.
1. Chapter 1

I felt so comfortable; I really don't want to wake up just yet. My mind wouldn't let me though, reminding me that I have to catch my flight back home with Angela. I cuddled closer to my pillow, trying to keep myself from waking up. I moaned in delight as a hand ran softly through my hair, and that's when I realized my pillow was breathing and its heartbeat was slower then humanly possible. My eyes snapped open in surprise, the body I was lying on top of isn't particularly ice cold. It's warm but not human temperature it's a little cooler, they we're also tan. "What are you?"

"Besides your husband, well that's slightly complicated." Answered the body underneath of me, and I had to say his voice did things to my insides. When the word husband registered in my mind, I noticed the rings on my finger. It's definitely gorgeous, and they fit perfectly on my finger. The wedding band matched the engagement ring perfectly, and I didn't feel awkward having them there. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking it's weird that I'm not more freaked out by being married to a complete stranger, and that I know you're not human. If I had to guess I'd say you're a vampire, but I'd think I'd know better than that." I said honestly, seeing no point in lying to my apparent husband. I hadn't moved from my place on his chest, and as confusing as it is I don't want to quite yet. I'm very comfortable where I am, and nowhere near afraid.

His hand had stilled where it had been rubbing my arm lightly, and I wondered what it was I said that worried him. Perhaps it had to do with me knowing about vampires, or that he wasn't human. Most mythical creatures have one major rule; and that is to never let humans know of their existence due to harm of being exposed to the world. "How do you know about vampires, and why do you think I'm not human?"

"The easy giveaways are; you aren't freezing cold; rock solid like granite; you're not paper thin pale and you are not sparkling in the sun right now. I dated a vampire back in high school, and his family was just like him." I told him truthfully, if he ran away screaming I wouldn't blame him. It sounds crazy to people, especially those who don't know about mythical creatures. My husband got stiffer each time a new word passed my lips; I could feel his hands balling into fists.

I ran my fingers across his chest, not really concentrating on anything but the light purring coming from him. It seemed to help him relax, and his hands were back to holding me to him. "I'm utterly confused by why you'd date a cold one; they are unstable and extremely dangerous. You were right on your first assumption, I am a vampire just a different race. My kind tends to blend in easier with humans unlike the cold ones. We can talk more about the differences later; right now I would like to give my wife a rightful morning kiss."

Before I could say anything I was on my back, and his mouth was on mine. As soon as our lips meet, I was lost in his taste and how his naked body felt against mine. Flashes of the night before, came rushing back to me. Us making out in a limo, to buying our wedding rings. The wedding was beautiful from what I can remember, and the night we spent in bed was absolutely amazing. Soon enough I'm moaning from the mixture of our tongues meeting, and how his hands felt rubbing down my sides.

**DPOV**

An hour later we we're laying on the bed, with Bella curled against him with his arm back around me. We had just had the best sex of my life which is saying a lot, when her phone started going off. I heard her groan in slight annoyance, before attempting to get out of bed. I enjoyed the fact that she didn't want to leave my side, but I figured it might be important since I didn't know what she did for a living. We have a lot to talk about, the major ones being where she lived and what she does. "Here you go, babe."

"Mm, thank you. Shit, I have to meet my friends in two hours." I heard her mutter from behind the pillow she pulled over her face, and I watched as her ring sparkled in the sunlight. I was surprised she had picked that one, out of all the ones I asked her to choose from. Instead of a huge diamond, she picked a ring with 0.38cts white diamonds and a 0.78 ct black diamond in the center of a 14k white gold band. The wedding band, she had chosen for me only had black diamonds. I got her a wedding band, which had a mixture of white and black diamond's to match her engagement ring I guess you call it.

Two hours gave us enough time to grab breakfast, and to talk about what we're going to be doing. I knew she had questions about me obviously, and I had many for her. She needed a shower, and clothes to wear when she was finished. "In that case, why don't you take a shower? I'll get you something to wear, other than the dress you wore last night. We can grab breakfast, before heading back to your hotel."

"Sounds like a plan, my friends are going to kill me for ditching them. At least I have a good enough excuse, and the man to prove it. I'll be right out, and don't even think about joining me or we'll never leave the room." She finally got up after giving me a tender kiss, and disappearing into the bathroom. She is right though; if I went in that shower with her we'd never leave the room.

I quickly made a call to the front desk, to immediately bring some clothes in Bella's size along with some new shoes. I don't remember where I threw them last night, and it would just be easier to buy her new pair. I took some boxers and jeans, out of the bag I had brought with me. Depending on how our talk goes, I can either head home or to where ever Bella lives instead of the business I had planned on taking care of. Her clothes got here, just before the blow dryer started. It wasn't on for long, so I could only assume she was lightly drying it so it will dry naturally. "Oh, what's all that?"

"Clothes I got for you to wear, I'm going to grab a quick shower and then we can go. I was thinking we could just to the café downstairs, is that okay?" I asked wanting to make sure that my plans were good with her and that made me realize that she had changed me in the short time that we've known each other. She nodded in agreement, and I jumped in the shower so we could get downstairs. I could hear her talking on the phone, as I finished with my shower. I listened in, even though I knew I probably shouldn't.

'Hey Angela! No yeah, I'll be back to pack all my things, before we leave for the airport.'

'Where did you go last night?'

'None of you will believe me, but I got married last night.'

'What? To who?'

'If he comes back to the hotel with me, you can meet him Ang. Right now, I'm getting ready to have breakfast with him. We have a lot to talk over, and I'm hoping to get everything worked out before I get back to the hotel.'

'Okay good luck and I'm so telling everyone but Jessica about this. Bye.'

I heard Bella grunt in frustration, as I pulled my boxers on. Did she not want her friends knowing about me, or that fact that this Angela girl wasn't telling Jessica. I put my jeans on, and combed my hair out of my face. I put gel in my hair, so the curls didn't set. Bella was completely dressed by the time I came out of the bathroom, which slightly surprised me. I'm used to girls taking at least a half an hour to get ready, but she liked her natural beauty and I had to say I did too. "Ready to go?"

"Yes I am!" She answered while ogling my torso, and I was gloating a little on the inside. I grabbed my shirt from my bag, and I pulled it over my head. It just so happened to be one of my many black shirts, but I also decided on a white button-down instead of my leather jacket. I grabbed her hand, and we left for the lobby for breakfast. I picked Studio Café, and they quickly got us a table. We both ordered coffee and our meals after doing a quick glance at the menu.

While we waited for our food, we talked about her childhood in Phoenix, before her time in Forks, Washington. I have never heard of Forks before, and Bella assured me that not many people have. She refused to tell about her time in Forks, until I told her about my childhood. "Alright fine, I was born in 1839 in Mystic Falls, Virginia. Both of my parents were from Italy, but my father was always against our heritage so he moved my mother and him to the states. My mother died when I was eight, after she gave birth to my little brother. My father never approved of anything I did, my brother he was always proud of, he could do no wrong. I left for college for about a year, when I quit joining the army. I came home on leave once, and that's when I met one Katherine Pierce.

She changed everything that summer, when I left to go back to the army. I couldn't get her out of my head, she had grabbed my interest. I soon abandoned the army, and wet back home. Again my father was disappointed in me, but Katherine enjoyed my company along with my brothers. We use to have a great relationship, until Katherine came between us. She made us both believe we loved her, and she got us both were she wanted us. She was a vampire and she used everyone she could, in her sick pleasure to rule. She's my sire, as well as my brothers." I openly told her, not knowing where it came from. I just knew I could trust her, and even still it isn't like I could erase what I told her. I can't access her mind, almost like there's something protecting her.

I wonder if she knows that her mind would always be her own. That's what attracted me to her, among other things. Obviously she had a thing for the dangerous things in life, but even I didn't know how dangerous until this morning. "I was seventeen when I moved to Forks in the middle of my junior year, and it was different from what was used too. I had gone from practically being somewhat invisible, to being the center of everyone's attention. It didn't help that my dad is the Police Chief of Forks, and that he told anyone who would listen to him about me. I made quick friends with Angela, but we didn't get real close until my senior year. All because Edward had taken had taken an interest in me, and soon my whole life revolved around him and his family of vampires."

She told me everything about her time with the Cullen's, starting with James and ending with the stalking bitch Victoria. To say I was pissed that a cold one was still out there looking for my wife, would be a complete understatement. If I ever meet this Edward Cullen and his family, I'll give them all a piece of my mind about leaving her unprotected. Then she went on to tell me about it group of shape shifters, that turn into oversized wolves. My wife is a danger magnet, no wonder she wasn't surprised about me not being human. "I guess the only thing left to talk about, is where we go from here?"

"Like I said upstairs, it doesn't feel wrong being married to you. Then again we don't know anything about each other, except for our pasts. We know nothing about the people or vampire we are today, and that's something I guess we need to figure out. Do we want to keep, getting to know one another?" She questioned thoughtfully, and I was glad she was taking this seriously. I thought about everything I knew about Bella, and we were similar in many ways.

Right away I knew I wanted to see where this marriage would go, as long as she was up for it. I could just imagine all the trouble we can cause, I just hoped when she found out about my diet she won't try to change me to the animal diet. That just wasn't going to happen, not with all the threats back home. Which reminded me, that I needed to get back to deal with all that. "I would like to see where this can go, do you?"


	2. Going Seperate Ways

**DPOV**

"I can show you, a really good time." Whined the fake blonde in front of me, I couldn't understand why women got plastic surgery. Especially this one, she's completely over done it with all the plastic. This is the type of girl I eat for dinner, because no one could honestly miss a girl this stupid. I grabbed onto her wrists for the third time, stopping her from getting her hand any higher up my thigh.

I've been trying to get rid of her for hours it seems, but she won't take a hint at all. The only reason I haven't compelled this chick yet, is because I knew Bella's friends were meeting her down here. Though I couldn't imagine Bella being friends with this kind of girl, because Bella isn't the gold digger type. "Look for the last time, I'm a married man. I want nothing you're offering, I already have everything I want."

"I bet I could do things to you, that she could never do." Yeah like make me puke all over her, were the hell is Bella when I fucking need her. Why the hell did I promise not to compel her friends, before I was introduced to said friends? If Bella didn't get her tight ass down here soon, I'm going to compel this slut damn the consequences. There's no way, I can stand this whore much longer. Her voice is like nails on a chalk board, and there was nothing seductive about her. Her clothes were just very small pieces of cloth; she has no respect at all. "What do you say; I show you what you're missing?"

"I'm pretty sure the only thing he's missing, is me isn't that right babe?" My Angel said stepping in between us, facing me while wrapping her arms around my neck. I grunted a response, before placing my hands on her ass and kissing the hell out of her. The blonde screeched before storming off, she didn't go far but I didn't bother seeing where she went. I was so glad to be rid of her, and having Bella back in my arms. I basically purred into Bella's mouth, when she scraped her nails at the nape of my neck.

I've never felt anything, which feels as good as that. That's a lie, sex with Bella feels even better, but I haven't purred during sex ever. I could hear giggling coming from behind Bella, and apparently so did she. I sighed disappointedly, when she pulled away from the kiss. Whoever laughed, reminded her that we were in a public place in front of a lot of people. "Sorry about the girl, she wouldn't take no for an answer."

"I'm not surprised; Jessica never was the brightest girl ever. Besides I'm not angry with you, I heard you trying to get her away from you." Bella laughed throughout all she said, and I wondered if this is the Jessica she had mentioned earlier this morning while talking to her friend Angela. "Babe these are my friends; Angela, Megan, Grace, Eva, and Casey. You're Acquainted with Jessica, the last of the bridesmaids in Angela's bridal party. Girls, I'd like you to meet my husband Damon Salvatore."

"You picked her as a wife, ugh what do you and every other man see in her?" Jessica basically yelled, before storming off to the concierge. Bella had briefly mentioned that she was in Vegas, for a bachelorette party. We didn't get into too much detail, after she assured me she wasn't the bride-to-be. It wouldn't have been good if I killed her soon - to - be - ex – fiancée, after only being married a day.

"Do you think it would be alright if I feed off her, if I ever see again?" I whispered in her ear with annoyance towards Jessica, because she was stupid and mean to Bella. It's like having another Caroline in my mists, but so much fucking worse. Jessica was never the Queen Bee; she seems like the type who follows the Queen Bee. Caroline didn't use to be the Queen Bee, but she never liked being second best, ever. Neither of them knew how to shut up though, but it doesn't matter anymore.

Bella started laughing into the side of my neck, and I had to say I liked her height in heels. She wasn't that short without by any means, but I loved the feeling of her lips on my neck. She has my full attention, and no one else can grab it apparently. Her friends were beautiful, but I couldn't help but think that Bella was gorgeous compared to all of them. "Sure, and you can even take out Lauren if you ever meet her. Oh, do you want to come to the wedding?"

"When is it?" I didn't even bother asking about seating, because I'd just use Bella's and I could be her seat. I just need to know, when I need to make my way to New York. If I get two free snack, along with seeing Bella again I'm all for it. I wanted to also see where Bella worked, and her apartment. I want to make sure my girl, is well taken care of while I'm not around. I have collected enough money to let us both live comfortably for many years, but something told me she'd always work no matter what.

"The rehearsal dinner is Friday night, and the wedding starts at noon on Saturday. They leave for their honeymoon, that night for two weeks." She told me sweetly, but with little concentration as she kissed me between each word. I'm glad she feels something for me, and that we will be able to try and work this all out.

I wanted her to meet Elena, who happens to be my only friend. Stefan would never believe that anyone with a brain would marry me. So I'd need to prove that in no way, was I compelling my wife. Afterwards he'll probably think I'm just using her, to get over Katherine's betrayal. Which I'm not, because Bella is worth so much than all that. I want to show Bella, where I grew up and all that Mystic Falls is past and future. "I'll come up Thursday night, and you can tell me where to meet you."

"Ugh this place is so damn expensive, Bella should have paid for all of our rooms not just her own. Let's just get out of here, before Bella makes me late for my flight." Jessica practically whined, and I was ready to rip her throat out. There were too many witnesses, and Bella's friend Casey told her to shut up. Bella wasn't responsible for them, they all are grown and should be able to pay their way. I wholeheartedly agreed with her, but Jessica was still going to be my snack. Megan, Grace, Eva, Casey and Jessica took the first cab; while Angela and Bella rode with me in a separate cab.

I had called the airlines to get a ticket back to Mystic Falls; there is no reason for me to stay in Vegas. We didn't decide who was, going to move where but we were going to visit each other's homes. I knew she didn't grow up in New York, but I didn't know how attached to the city she was. I had grabbed a few snacks for her flight, so she didn't get hungry. "Here, you might want to put this in a bag."

Bella went on to telling Angela about everything involving us meeting, and how we ended up getting married last night. The cabbie was listening the whole time, and I could hear him mutter that he wished he could have married Bella. I don't know how, but Bella seemed to sense my irritation with the cab driver because she leaned into me with her hand on my thigh. I relaxed my tense muscles, and wrapped my arm around her shoulders. "Thank you."

**BPOV**

"Welcome babe." I whispered back to him, before kissing the inside of his wrist. I felt Damon kiss the top of my head in return, before bringing my attention back to Angela. The look on her face kind of worried me a little, but the smile on her face soothed the worry some. "Why are you looking at us, like that?"

"No reason really, I'm just admiring how well the two of you complement each other. You have only known each other practically a day, yet you already know what the other needs without voicing it." Angela answered with a full blown smile, and her assessment made me smile. In a way, I guess we were in tuned with each other. Did it worry me that we're moving too fast? No it doesn't, because Damon makes me feel completely alive with the smallest of touches.

Damon squeezed me closer to him, reassuring me that he felt the same. I didn't know everything about him, but he didn't know everything about me either. But I think that's part of the fun though, getting to learn all of those things. "It's like an instinct, believe it or not."

"Can't really explain it, but it's going to be fun figuring it all out." Angela and I laughed at Damon's cockiness; it so much reminded me of Paul. Paul is volatile and cocky, not that him and the rest of the pack didn't have a reason to be smug about how they look. Damon was definitely not lacking in the great looks department, minus the Indian skin tone he was the best looking thing I've ever seen. His Italian heritage showed, and I loved that he was a momma's boy when he was growing up as a child.

The rest of the ride was spent with Angela, questioning Damon on everything she could think of. I wouldn't let him answer questions, which only I should know. I love Angela like she's my sister, but she sometimes gets a little to curious when she gets excited or drunk. Once we got to the airport, everyone but Jessica joined in on questioning Damon. Jessica seemed busy talking to her fearless leader Lauren, and Damon didn't seem to like the conversation one bit. "Angela would it be a problem if I steal Bella away for a few minutes? I know you all are getting ready to board the plane, and I want to get a few minutes with her before she leaves."

"No go ahead, we'll see you at the dinner rehearsal Friday night." Angela gushed quickly, while shooing us away from the group. We walked far enough away from the group, so they could see us but not hear us. I didn't know why, but it seemed like this was slightly important. Before we talked about any of it though, Damon was kissing me passionately. He knew how to take my breath away, but he's had a very long time to practice.

We pulled away from each other to catch our breath, but we didn't leave the comfort of each other's embrace. I knew he had something he wanted to talk to me about, and now was the time seeing as my plane would be boarding shortly. Leaving was going to be hard, because I already didn't like being away from him. "Babe, what had you so tense back there?"

"Just that plastic blonde, talking to some slut on the phone, they we're talking about hurting you at the rehearsal dinner or reception. I don't trust them, to not hurt you while I'm away this week." I found it adorable that he is worried about me, but there's no need seeing as he'd be there before them. I found it crazy that I didn't mention that Jessica and Lauren live in L.A. and not in New York.

"I appreciate the concern you have for me, but both of them live in L.A. not in New York. They don't get into New York until Friday afternoon I believe, so you will be here long before them." I assured him with a big sweet smile, but there is no way I'm going to let this go. He brought me closer to him, and kissed me passionately once more. I knew right away, this would be the last kiss we shared until Thursday. So I made it last, as long as physically possible.

Just as I pulled away, both Damon and my planes called for boarding. I hugged him tightly, before finally pulling away from him. I gave him a quick peck on the lips, before catching up with the girls. Apparently Jessica already boarded her plane back to California thank God. I wasn't worried so about Damon killing her, as I was Damon getting caught. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah Ang, I'm going to be alright. It's only four days until I see him, and maybe I'll take a week or two off and spend some time with him in his hometown." I told her, as the plan started forming in my head. I'd have to talk to Damon about it, as well as Eric my boss. I don't see Eric having an issue with it, especially when I tell him I'm married. Dad will freak, and that is going to be strange considering he would be at the wedding as a guest. So we might have to make a trip to Forks, so Charlie could really get to know him.

Renee I don't really need to worry about, but I know Phil will be happy for me. Charlie was going to want to meet Damon, and the thing that worried me about that was the pack. Jacob wouldn't like that I'm married to a vampire, but I'm not sure how much Damon would like being around them either. The pack told me once, that vampires smell sickly sweet, but I wonder if that's just how the Cold One's smell.

Angela and the girls let me get lost in my mind, as we traveled back to our lives. I wondered what Damon would think, of my choice in profession. If he doesn't like it, we'll either get a divorce or he'll have to get over it because I love what I do. Before I know it, we're back in New York and going our separate ways after saying our goodbyes and confirming our plans for the next day. As I got to my apartment building and paid my cab driver, I was greeted by my door man. I got into my apartment, and it set in that I was really married and it was to a vampire. I never thought I would get to this point again, but it seems I was destined to be with a vampire.

She grabbed her phone from her back pocket, and found the number she was looking for and waited for it to reach voicemail knowing they wouldn't be able to answer. She couldn't help the smile that crossed her face, as she heard the voice on the other end. "Hey just letting you know I got back safely, call me when you get this. I can't wait to see you….."


	3. Back Together Part 1

**A/N: Sorry about the wait, thank you all who have reviewed and I hope you continue on enjoying this story.**

**BPOV**

Every since I got back to New York, I've just been on the go. Between long hours at work, and helping Angela with all the last minute details I haven't had a lot of sleep, and I'm extremely exhausted. It's all worth it, for the two weeks off Eric is giving me. He would have been willing to give it to me, but Eric is like a second father to me so he just had to know why. When I had told him what happened in Vegas, he literally forced me taking the two weeks off starting Friday, which I already had off due to Angela's wedding rehearsal. Damon was all excited to bring me back to Mystic Falls, to show me where he grew up and where he lives now.

I'm sure it also will bring him some peace of mind once Stefan and Elena meet me, so they know he isn't lying about being married and that he didn't use compulsion on me. Damon had showed them pictures; to give them proof but Stefan just won't believe him that he didn't trick me into marrying him. Elena was a little more on the fence about it, she was taking his word but still wanted to make sure he didn't use compulsion on me. We had figured out while we were still in Vegas that compulsion didn't work on me, Damon had also tried getting into my mind, but he said there was like this invisible shield blocking him from entering. "Bella, you have a handsome man asking for you at the hostess stand."

"Thanks Michelle, she will be right there." Eric told her, as he dragged one of the other chefs in the kitchen to take over the plating of my dish. He quickly grabbed my hand, looked me over and once I passed his approval he quickly dragged me out of the kitchen so he could meet Damon. I spotted him right away, and I could help but smile at the wondrous look on his face as to why he hadn't been seated at a table to meet me at for dinner. I wanted what I did for a living, to be a surprise to him so I hadn't told him that the restaurant we were meeting at was my place of employment. "Dear God Bella, that man is exquisite."

"And he knows it too Eric, but let's not leave him standing there confused while you ogle at him." Damon had heard Eric say my name, and when he saw me in my chef jacket he looked impressed. He smiled that killer smile of his at me, and Eric all but swooned over it. I held in my laugh, because as much as a great chef that Eric is he still is as gay as Damon is straight and married to me. "Hey babe, did you find the place okay? This is my boss, Eric Ripert the head chef here. Eric, I would like you to meet my husband Damon Salvatore."

"Nice to meet you Eric, I've always heard great things about this place. Though you have to tell me, how good of a chef is my wife? I found this place easy enough; I couldn't wait to see you sweetheart." Damon said after giving me a heated hello kiss, which made me forget where I was for a good minute. He kept an arm around my shoulders, as he talked to Eric. They shook hands, while I looked for an open spot for Damon to sit while I finished my last hour in the kitchen cooking. Eric had a mischievous look in his eyes, and I'm sure I wasn't going to like all that much when I find out what it is.

"The pleasure is mine Damon, and I'm glad you finally made it here. You're wife is very much the best chef I have back there, she could take this place over if she wanted too. At last that is not her dream, but sit and you can taste her cooking for yourself. Bella why don't you get back to the kitchen, and make something for Damon and yourself; after you both are done eating you can leave I'll see you tomorrow at the wedding." Eric said pushing me back towards the kitchen, as he told me his plan for me to cook, eat and leave. I was worried about leaving Damon alone with him; Eric could be just as protective as Charlie could.

I continued to walk towards the kitchen, but I stopped halfway and looked Eric straight in the eye. Walked back to Damon, and planted a steaming hot kiss on him. Before we could get too carried away, I pulled away, and winked at him before turning to Eric. I smirked at him before walking past him, but after I had gotten more than half way to the kitchen I got him back. "You better not be trying to steal my man away from me you hear me, or I'll come after you with one of Morimoto's knives I have back here."

"I make no promises darling!" Was Eric's answer back to me, but we both know he is teasing. I on the other hand was very serious really would use my knives to hurt him, and he wouldn't be the first to have met them. One of our old sous chef's had met his fate with them, when he had put his hands on my ass when he tried to tell me how I was supposed to do my job. He had accidently lost a tip of one of his fingers at least that was what Eric had told the lawyers. He had surprised me when he grabbed my ass, and I dropped the knife and it happened to land on his other hand that happened to be on the table at the time.

I went back into the kitchen thinking of what I wanted to make Damon, for our first dinner together with me as the cook. I wanted to show him what I could do, and why I love being a chef. My dad knew this was a passion of mine, along with reading classic books. He always said he thought I was born in the wrong century, because I didn't have cooking he swore I would be a writer and have millions of novels by now. As soon as I get back into the kitchen I can hear the waitresses talking about Damon and me, and all I can do is smile. I can hear the jealousy, and the want in their voices as they talk about Damon. "You girls know I can hear you right?"

"You girls should know better, you know Chef Ripert considers Bella a daughter. Anything bad you say, can affect how long you continue to have this job." Said Michael one of the sous chefs I work with, who Eric planned on taking my place once I leave. Eric knew that I leaving was coming sooner, now that I was married and Damon lived in another state all together. I'm tired of the New York life, because I just didn't like the big city anymore. It was new for me, after living in Forks for years that I did. If I could I would go back to Italy, I didn't have the chance to go to all the places I wanted but I would make it back eventually.

**DPOV**

I had to say seeing Bella talk to her boss like that, was a complete turn on for me. You could tell Eric was gay, it wasn't hard to spot but I just didn't roll that way obviously, just look at my wife. Eric looked frightened as hell by Bella's threat, and made me think she knew how to be bad when she needed to be. Though I guess she sort of had to be, seeing as she had lived with the knowledge of a world bigger than a regular human should ever know. I was once in her position, but I had already become a vampire when I was dealing with heartache of it all. She had only been human, and she had to become stronger willed to deal with a coven of vampires leaving her and pack of shape shifters watching over her because said coven left her unprotected. "You're scared of her?"

"You would be too, if you knew what she could do with those things. Which I'm sure you will find out soon enough, if you stay married to her. I have to say Damon; I was very surprised to hear she had married you in Vegas. She hasn't really dated anyone seriously, and I know for a fact she had only just met you before you both got married. It makes me wonder, how serious you really are about her. So why don't we sit, and you can tell what you think you're doing with her?" Eric started off with shudder, and I wasn't sure I wanted to know what he was talking about. I could tell he was protective of Bella, like a father would be but I knew that he wasn't her father. She had mentioned her boss, thought of her as such ever since she came to work for the man.

Of course, she never did tell me what she did for a living. I was surprised to find she was a chef with French cooking background, but I really wanted to know how good she really is. There was a lot I didn't know about her still, and I was hoping by talking to Eric I would learn a little bit more. "I already know I should be worried of her, she's got that sharp tongue on her. I had gotten to know a little about her, before we had become too drunk and decided to go off and get married. She had said she hadn't really dated anyone since sophomore year of college; she had been on a couple of dates here and there but nothing serious. I haven't dated anyone serious, since freshman year. My high school sweetheart had died in a freak accident, and Bella has been the first girl to ever make me feel alive since then.

We talked about all our options before we left Vegas, and we decided to stay married because we felt right together. There are no real words to describe what we feel, but it's bigger than anything we have ever felt before I can assure you that." Sure I obscured the truth a bit, but I couldn't go around telling him about what I am and how old I really truly am. That wouldn't end well for him, me or Bella; and I really didn't want anyone else's problems on my hands with everything going on in Mystic Falls. I was glad Eric was letting Bella take two weeks off; we can leave right after the wedding reception and be back in Mystic Falls before the Bachelor Raffle Benefit.

I had agreed to do it, so I could leave to get to Bella. That and no one believed that I was a taken man; Bella had already agreed to buy me at the male auction. We would talk about all the details later tonight, I had told her all about the drama going around Mystic Falls a few days ago. I needed her to know what she was getting herself into coming back with me. Mystic Falls is nothing like New York City, we have the crazy vampire shit, but we don't have the city life there. "Can you tell me, is this her passion? Living in New York, and working at 4- star restaurants?"

"Bella's dream is owning her own family style Italian restaurant, you see she might work in a 4-star French restaurant but she loves Italian. Before she came to work for me, she had been abroad in Italy studying they're way of cooking." Eric explained a little about Bella's true passion in being a chef, but I was surprised to learn she had gone abroad to learn Italian cooking. I wonder who she learned from, and if she ever wished to travel anywhere else. After all the mess was fixed back home, i would make sure to take Bella on a real honeymoon. I want Bella to have her dreams; I guess we really needed to talk about where she wanted to have her dream restaurant.

Eric continued on telling me, if I ever hurt Isabella he would find me and bring along all of his chef friends and kill me. I had rolled my eyes internally, but quickly told him I never planned on hurting her. Bella was back out with food in hand 30 minutes later, and she was also out of her chef's uniform. She was now wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, which just had to be extra skin tight, because they look like they were painted on her; gold tank top and brown tied ankle boots. She looks like she had just walked off a magazine cover, and I would be damned if our relationship didn't work out. Bella definitely knew how to keep me on my toes, she knew how to do that from the beginning though. "Ah I see you went for meat, well you two enjoy I will see you tomorrow."

"Bye Eric, have a good night." Bella told him with a nod of her head, seeing as her hands were full with a plate in each. It smelled good, but really everything smelled good in this place. "Now you have a choice to make, what I have for your choosing is Roasted Duck Magret accompanied by turnip, walnut and a red wine-grape Mostarda sauce." She said as she placed it on the table, it looked absolutely amazing and I just wanted to bite into it but she wasn't finished yet. "Or we have Black truffle-buffalo mozzarella stuffed ravioli, with summer vegetables accompanied with a parmesan cheese sauce."

"They both look absolutely delicious; I think I'll go for the duck if you don't mind." I told her honestly, because the ravioli did look amazing I just had a craving for the duck right now. She nodded her head for me to go ahead, and took her seat and greedily dug into the ravioli. "Hungry?"

"Just a little, haven't eaten really anything substantial since lunch this afternoon. When I'm in the kitchen I taste for seasoning not for hunger, and I'm constantly moving no time to stop and eat until after I get off usually." Bella said before she continued to eat, and it worried me that she didn't eat dinner until she was off of work. It wasn't that she looked unhealthy, but she needs to stay healthy otherwise she won't be able to continue doing what she loves. If only I could change her into a vampire right now, but it would take more than two weeks to get her under control to begin working again in a regular environment.

It would probably be better to wait, until she has her own restaurant that will have her own kitchen to run. Bella and I could run it together, and we could hire a bunch of staff for the kitchen and waiting staff so we could leave on vacations. I would love to take her traveling, so she could learn all different types of cooking styles. But we have years to do that, and I wish I could give her kids so we could leave the restaurant to them. We would eventually open another somewhere else, where they haven't heard of her. It was shocking to think, that I'm already thinking of what our life is going to be like 50 years from now. "Gonna have to fix that, while you're Mystic Falls these next two weeks. Don't worry, you won't be cooking at all, I will or I will take you out."

"Do you know how to cook? Because I'd rather not die, before I have to be in Forks for my dad's wedding anniversary." She said just as sharp tongued as she was, when Eric had sent her back to the kitchen after greeting me. I would be offended if it weren't for the fact, that I knew she had no way of knowing that I can cook. The whole point of these next two weeks was for us, to get to know each other better. I tell her that I can in fact cook especially Italian food. Her eyes gleamed in excitement, and something told me I was going to be able to cook, but she will be joining in with me. It didn't bother me at all, I looked forward to it. "How are things back home? I know you said you and your brother we having a few disagreements, but I wanted to make sure everything was okay."


	4. Back Together Part 2

"_How are things back home? I know you said you and your brother we having a few disagreements, but I wanted to make sure everything was okay."_

**DPOV**

Before we got into talking about Stefan and how things are in Mystic Falls right now, we couldn't do it here in the middle of her work place. I attempted to call for the waitress, but I think Bella knew what I was trying to do. So Bella stopped me from trying to pay a bill, seeing as Eric had picked up the tab for everyone working for him and their families. I snuck a tip on the table for the waitress, though really she annoyed the shit out of me more than doing her job properly. She continually gave Bella mean looks, and I won't lie and say if I wasn't married to Bella or seeing her that I wouldn't have tried to take the waitress back to her place. But I would have just feed on her, and never thought of her again ever.

"It was peaceful until, I got to the house and my emo little brother showed up." I told her truthfully, as we walked to my car. As I didn't know where exactly Bella lived, she would have to tell me how to get to her place. Talking about Stefan wasn't on the top of my list of things I wanted to do tonight, but she deserved to know what she was going to be walking into once we get to Mystic Falls Friday night.

"He can't be that bad, he was probably just worried about you." If Bella was talking about Elena, I would believe her in a heartbeat. But she isn't, she's talking about my brother. Stefan and I hate each other, and I don't see that changing anytime soon. There are too many years of hatred between us, and though some of it is misplaced a lot of it isn't.

"We hate each other babe, for a lot of reasons throughout the years." Was my response to her, and I can hear her sigh. I know she's an only child, but I still wonder if she had been in a similar situation as me. That's when I realize, she has with her former best friend that was as close as family. She hated him for turning his back on her like the cold one did, and he hated her for even being able to love someone other than her.

As I looked at her face, as she stared straight ahead with a contemplating look on her face. I wondered if there was more to the story, and why she wouldn't want to tell me the whole story. I know some very personal things are hard to tell strangers, and we technically are just that though we know about each other's story about how we knew about mythical creature's and in my case how I became one. Bella took a deep breath, and turned to me. "I have a story I need to tell you, but I would feel more comfortable if we were at my place, instead of in the middle of New York City."

"Then let's get to your place, and you can tell me this story." I told her seeing the scared look in her eyes, it wasn't that she was afraid for her life I believe she was afraid of how I would see her once I knew. She had told me she was danger magnet, and from the stories she has told me I believe it. Elena is the same way though, and that means I'm good with it. Besides I usually am the danger, so I'm pretty sure I can take care of any of the dangers that come Bella's way. We get to my car and Bella stops dead still right in front of my car, and chuckles to herself as she admires it. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, it just so happens that my dad has the same car just in black. When we go to Fork's, I'll have to show you my car see what you think about it." She told me with a wink, as she opened the passenger side door and got in. I quickly got out of my stupor in time, to help her close the door. I looked at her curiously, seeing a very mischievous look in her eyes. She had something up her sleeve, and it made me wonder what kind of car she had. Was she into the older modeled cars, and if her dad liked the Chevy Camaro especially the SS. Then we have more than his daughter, in common. She quickly gave me directions to follow, and with my good memory she didn't have to repeat it.

I was curious as to why she said she would have to get her car when we go to Fork's, did she not have a car here? I guess I could see why she wouldn't, it was a pain to drive anywhere in the city. It was so much easier to just walk or take the metro, she didn't have to fight with the everyday traffic that New York had. Taxi drivers frighten regular human beings, I wonder if they frighten Bella? "So if you don't drive yourself around New York, I assume taxi drivers do."

"If I'm running late, they are the fast transportation to use, but I tend to just use the metro or walk to work depending on the day. New York has a lot of foot traffic, but it's not as bad as the road traffic in this city. It similar in Italy, just less traffic and more risk takers with the drivers, I personally prefer to be able to walk around and see everything around me. Don't get me wrong, I enjoy being able to drive and see things further away from the small towns, but I realized big city people really don't know you unless you've made a name for yourself like Eric has." She answered thoughtfully, and it made me realize that though she was used to the big city life, she purely enjoyed living the small town life knowing the people were going to interact with on daily basis. In a big city, you can't possibly know every person you're going to run into. And I mean literally run into in this city, and you will never know the personality that they will have.

She stayed in New York for school and work, but something tells me that she wants out of a big city. The question was did she want to go back to Fork's or somewhere new, that she can define who she is on her terms. Realizing I could have the option to do that as well, if she did want to go back to Fork's. But I had things to take care of in Mystic Falls, and before I could decide on anything concerning starting over somewhere new, I had to take care of that. We got to her townhouse, and I had to admit the outside looked nice. The inside didn't look bad either; it looked like it was a little small for her though. She books over flowing from the bookshelves she has, as well as multiple different things around. "You need a bigger place, you have way to much stuff for a townhouse."

"It never used to be like this, until I left for college. My friends tend to go overboard with sending me things, and I go overboard with books as you can see. Make yourself at home; I'm just going to make a pot of coffee. Would you like a cup?" I nodded in agreement, and before taking a seat I looked at all the pictures littering the house. She had a variety of different photos with different people, a lot of them look from her time at NYU and Culinary school. She had several of her time in Italy, and she truly looked happy there. She had quite a few pictures with half naked Indian men, some where they were in groups and others just her and one. I found one where she looked to be no older than 6 making a mud pie with a boy close to her age would be my guess, they looked happy with their laughing faces and dirty hands. "That's Jacob; we used to be best friends. I had even at one point thought of him as my little brother, but when he finally phased into a wolf everything changed. "

She told me all about how she was friends with a bunch of shape-shifters back home in Fork's, but i don't remember hearing anything about Jacob being one of those men. I know she told me that her father and his, were best friends and that they still were despite her and Jacob no longer being friends. "Once he phased, he realized that Cullen was a vampire and I had willing dated something that was dead. I knew that he had a crush on me, but what I didn't know was that it had become obsessive concerning him. He had fantasized about us in every way, just waiting for a moment for me to be willing to be with him. Even though I had told him time and again, that he was my best friend and I loved him like a little brother.

Jacob kidnapped me one day after school; I had thought he had come so we could fix our friendship, but he took me to some cabin in the woods attempting to get me to sleep with him. Saying if I was so desperate to have sex with something dead, I might as well give a man who turns into a wolf a try. He had gotten a hold of some handcuffs somehow, and handcuffed to the bed in the cabin. Before he could even rape me, Paul and Embry come bursting into the cabin. Paul had tackled Jacob to the floor, who at the time was undressing me. Embry quickly un-cuffed me, and helped me grab my things before taking me as far away from the cabin as possible. For a long time, I could go anywhere without one of the pack with me, afraid that Jacob was going to jump out and grab me all over again. If Jacob was around Embry and Paul stuck close to me, while the rest of the pack made sure he stayed a good distance away from me." She told me confidently, let truly shy and what I would do or say now that I knew something unpleasant about her past. I was pissed that someone who claimed loved her, could truly turn that evil towards her because she couldn't love him back the way he wanted. If I didn't think she would hate me for it, I would find him and kill him. As it is, I want thank the wolf pack for taking care of her, and I don't thank anyone ever.

**BPOV**

Telling Damon about Jacob was hard, but he needed to know about it. Just because we're no longer friends, didn't mean I worried any less about him. Billy was still his father, no matter how disappointed he is of Jacob's actions. Charlie won't even let Jacob in the house, and the pack only really tolerates him. I know he's Alpha now, since Seth and Leah still keep me updated. I was going to need to go back for dad and Sue's anniversary, but that was a month and a half away. "He's no longer you're friend, but you care about him why?"

"Just because we're no longer friends, doesn't mean the worry goes away. I care if he lives or dies, anything else doesn't matter. His dad Billy is my dad's best friend and he's like another father to me. As disappointed as Billy is with Jacob, he's still Jacob's father. Just like you're still Stefan's older brother, you will always care about him no matter what." I told Damon honestly, and I do believe that he and Stefan do care about each other. It's not hard to hate someone, what' shard is to stop caring about them.

It took me two years, to not feel anything for the Cullen's. Even then, I get angry at them when Victoria gets close. Dad told me he got a letter from Carlisle once, sending his condolences on my death. My dad thought it was weird, because there was never a report of my death. The only thing I could think of; is that Alice couldn't see me anymore. I was happy about that though, because it meant they couldn't check up on me. It made it a level playing field, if I couldn't see them; they shouldn't be able to see me.

"Stefan and I used to be the best of friends, before Katherine had showed up and destroyed all of that. We were a game to her, I see that now. I went to Vegas to forget about her, and I'm glad I did because I met you. That little witch I told you about Bonnie, she hates me and I don't really blame her." Damon went on telling me, he was sorry to an extent but he was who he was. He got through the centuries trying to find someone he thought he loved, and that in itself is admirable. "Her grandmother died opening a tomb for me, because I went searching for Katherine. I didn't know that it would happen, and if I could go back in time I would have never opened it. "

"I think you would have, because from the little I've got to know about you when you love someone you love them with your entire soul. Sure you might have been more cautious maybe, but I think you would have still found a way to open that tomb to find her." I told him honestly, and if I was honest with myself I was hurt a little that I could be a rebound for him. He could be using me as a way to get over Katherine not being in the tomb, but I was still willing to risk it because he made me feel more alive than I have felt in years. "I would have done the same, if it came to a person I love being locked away forever and dying. If you truly love someone, you do everything in your power to get them back. I think it's in us to be like that, when we lose the people we think are meant for us. I know I couldn't do it for Edward, because even though I loved him I know he never truly loved me."

If Edward really loved me and I was his mate, he wouldn't have been able to leave me like he did. That and he would have never changed me. Which I find myself grateful for; because I'm happy with how my life is turning out, I wouldn't have been able to go to college when I did, or taste any of the amazing foods I have tasted over the years or the ones I created. I don't think I would be who I am now, if I was changed into a vampire like the Cullen's. "Do you wish he would come back?"

"No. At least not anymore, for several months after he left, I wished so hard it was all a dream and he was still right there next to me. But after awhile I realized it was better that he left me, because he had been changing me into something I never was. He made me an insecure little girl, when I used to be more open and fun. If he did come back or I run into him at some point, all I would want is to show him that I'm stronger than he thought I was. That I might fall and I might crack, but I don't break so easily like he thought I did." I told Damon, knowing that he remembered me telling him how I was found in the woods by Sam when Edward had broken up with me.

Damon was furious to say the least when I had told him that, but I told him not to worry about it as far as the Cullen's are concerned they all think I'm dead anyways. He wondered why I just happened to disappear from Alice's visions, but he was more curious about anyone else in the Cullen family having certain powers. I had told him about Jasper's empathy, and Edward able to read minds with the exception of mine. "I think I'm starting to get, that Katherine was the same way with Stefan and I. I'm still curious about Edward not being able read your mind, when he didn't have trouble with anyone else's. We already know that I can't use compulsion on you, but when we get to Mystic Falls we will get Stefan to try."

"It would probably be good to know, if you are the only one I'm immune to but not to another of your kind. But I swear to god if we find it does work, you better not use it on me Damon Salvatore or I will come after your ass once I figure out how you did that shit." I told him bluntly, because I would really like to know if I was immune to the originals vampires' gifts as I am to cold ones. And I would definitely come after him, if I ever found out that he had someone use compulsion on me in anyway.

Damon had chuckled after my statement, but something told me he knew I was being serious. He should take me seriously, because I've learned to have a back bone since Edward and Jacob. That was thanks to Paul and the rest of the pack, for teaching me how defend myself against someone trying to take something away from me. "I think you will like Mystic Falls honestly, it's a small town where everyone knows everyone. They don't know everyone's personal business, though a lot of them try. I don't think you will have too much trouble getting along with the people there, and I don't think you will have a problem with Stefan and Elena once they realize I'm not playing with your head."

"They honestly don't trust you? I mean I get it somewhat from what you've told me of yours and Stefan's past with each other, but I would think he would be a little more supportive of you finding someone who isn't Katherine. I know for a fact that my dad was over the moon when I had told him I had a date, months after Edward had broken up with me and again after the whole thing with Jacob." I couldn't understand how a brother could be so uncaring towards his brother's feelings; Damon was easy enough to read if you just looked into his eyes. I know he cares about me, and though I don't to what capacity he cares enough to want me around.

Damon looked at me, looking for something in my eyes. I don't know what he found, but he smiled and took me by the hand and pulled me to him. He kissed me soundly on the lips, before turning me so my back was against his chest. "You are stronger than a lot of humans I know, and it makes me think you were made tougher than most because you were always meant to be in this world of mythical creatures. Every time I learn something new about you, there is some trial and tribulation that you have to go through so you can stand above all those who thought you would crack and fall. You always prove them wrong, and I hope we can both prove my brother and Elena that this isn't a game I'm playing."

"As long as you're always honest about what is going on with us, I don't see how they couldn't believe you. I see the truth in your eyes, whenever I ask a question. I've learned from my past that you have to look someone in the eyes when you're talking to them, because that's the only way to know if they are lying to you or not." I said knowing he probably knew all that, but in case he hadn't I still gave him my thoughts on it. I know he changed the subject on his brother, but I think they just need to know how to live with each other or to at least get along and stop accusing one another of something they didn't do.

His hand came up to my chin, and turned my head to have me look at him. He looked at my eyes, and I saw his eyes look down at my lips. Before I could blink I was on my back, with Damon on top of me and a look of passion in his eyes. He lowered his head closer to mine; he was a millimeter away from touching our lips together when he looked back into my eyes before whispering to me. "You don't know how much it means that you trust me, and believe in me. I haven't had that in a really long time, not the real thing I tended to have to use compulsion to make people believe they trusted me."

"I will always believe you, until I'm proven not too. I think you will lie to protect me, but I don't think you'd ever lie to hurt me." I whispered back to him, before closing the distance between us. The kiss starts out slow with both of us trying to pour all of our feelings into this one kiss. He could break me, but as I have learned I'm strong enough to stand alone on my own if it ever came to that.

**A/N: Sooooooo very sorry it has taken me so long, but I had a lot of work to do and not enough time to write. I promise I'm already working through the next chapter, and hope to have it up in the next few days.**


	5. A Few Good Men

**A/N: I know I'm so sorry, I promised this week's ago. I had some personal issues to deal with, and have just had the time to finish and get this up for you. **

**Warning: This chapter holds content of Elena's POV, and she isn't as nice as she seems to be in this chapter. She is still the same Elena, but it shows just a little bit of her jealousy she doesn't want to show anyone including herself.**

**BPOV**

We got into Mystic Falls with a little over an hour to spare, and when Damon pulled into a drive way I was shocked to say the least. He had told me him and his brother lived in their family boarding house, but what he forgot to mention is that it was more like a mansion. I will give it this, you could tell its old, and shares so much history. Damon parked the car in front of the house, and in a blink of an eye he was opening my door for me with my bag already on his shoulder. "If we had more time, I would give you shit for being such a gentleman. Something tells me, that you don't it a lot."

"What in the world are you talking about, I have been a gentleman all my life." Damon tries to tell me with an innocent look, but I wasn't buying it for a second. Maybe when he was human he was a total gentleman, but I'm pretty sure it has been a pretty long time since he has actually been a true gentleman. I cock my brow at him, and he smiles at me before giving me a kiss. "Alright so it's been awhile, but I've always been a gentleman around you."

"Don't you think, you'd start freaking people out if you just started being gentlemanly where ever we go; actually that would be fun to see, you should do that just so we can have a laugh?" I told him evilly, and really it was for my own entertainment but I'm positive that he would get a kick out of it too. I'm not cruel enough to want to see someone hurt for the good laugh, but I did enough freaking people out.

Damon chuckled at my suggestion, but I could see he was truly thinking about it. I got the feeling he was jokester, but I think people take it as him being an ass. I don't think he truly is, because I've seen him being a gentleman and sweet to those around me. Hell he was nice to my friends, and my dad who ended up showing up for Angela's Wedding. It was hilarious to see Damon's face, when he realized that my dad was there. "What are you thinking about?"

"You meeting my dad, and how funny your face was once you realized who he was." He scowled at my answer, and I couldn't help but chuckle in response. I hugged his torso to me, and he huffed before wrapping his arms around me and kissing the top of my head. He unwrapped one of arms from me, to grab my bag that was sitting next to us on the ground. He gives me a quickly tour of the house, seeing as we have less than hour to change clothes and make it over to the Mystic Grill, Damon promised to give me a more thorough tour of the house tomorrow when there was more sun light. We made it to his room, and I had to say besides the library and after the kitchen it was one of my favorite rooms.

That man could make anything look damn sexy, but he is especially sexy in a tux. I give him credit for how cleaned up he can be, but I definitely prefer the bad boy look. He does it better than anyone I know, and that's not saying a lot because the only person I know who is a bad boy is my friend Peter. Peter Whitlock, who is also known as Captain; is Jasper's brother, but Jasper doesn't know about me just like I don't know anything about him or the rest of his family. I had meet Peter and his wife Charlotte by accident while I was in Italy, and they saw the mark on my wrist and asked me about a million questions.

Peter was pissed to find out what the Cullen's and his brother had done, and before he could say anything more than Jasper was his brother I had told him I didn't want to know about them. That part of my life was over, and I had no urge to get in contact with any of them ever again. Peter and I stayed friends, because let's face it he just made me laugh all of the time. He was constantly making crude comments, but he wouldn't be Peter if he didn't have a dirty mind. I figure Peter was the one who kept anyone around him entertained, because he definitely was hilarious when he was begging Charlotte for sex after he got in trouble.

**Elena POV**

Aunt Jenna and I got a table near the back, so we could still see the festivities but we weren't the center of everyone's attention. I was fine with this, because I wanted to see Damon as he walked in with this so called girl he was bringing with him. Stefan was around somewhere I just hadn't spotted him yet, and I continued looking for him when I heard Aunt Jenna gasp. "What in the world is going on, who is that with Damon?"

"I don't know, but as soon as I know I'll let you know." I answered after I had turned to see what she was looking at, and it was Damon dressed in all black like usual with a brunette woman on his arm. She looked a little over dressed for something like this, but of course Damon would compel someone who was dressed for more something at a cocktail party.

She is wearing some kind of black dress with a belt around the waist, and grey leather jacket that fit her snug. Some kind of wedge ankle boot it looks like, but it doesn't look comfortable at all. I never found heels to be super comfortable; I only ever wore them if I didn't have a choice. "It's probably that 'so called wife' he told Liz he had, but damn she's wearing more than $10,000 worth of clothing and jewelry."

"He's telling people he's married? We've seen him with how many women Aunt Jenna; there is no way his really married." I couldn't believe had been spread his supposed marriage around, before anyone's met the woman to see if it was for real. Really she doesn't look like the type to be into a guy like Damon, so the only explanation is he compelled her. "And how do you know how much everything she's wearing costs?"

"Just because I dislike him, doesn't mean there isn't a woman out there who can change his playboy ways. Just because I can't afford it Elena, doesn't mean I don't like fashion and know how much it costs." Jenna argued her point, but just because I don't think Damon is truthful didn't mean I didn't think he was a loveable guy. He had his moments when you could see when he loved he loved with his whole heart, but it was also his downfall as well and that's why I had hard time trusting him.

"But who can trust him?" I could help but ask, even knowing that it was a weak response to what she was saying. I didn't know if I could trust him with my life, but I know when it came down to me and a unknown vampire he would pick me, I think. Damon can be so unpredictable at times, but he saved her from that random vampire before taking her on a trip to Georgia where she had returned the favor.

I noticed Aunt Jenna cringe as I spoke, and when her eyes started to look apologetic at someone behind me I was confused. Until a voice startled me, and I turned to see Damon and the woman he walked in with we're standing right behind me. Damon wouldn't look at me; he kept his eyes on the woman on his arm. She didn't look the least bit impressed with me, or anything maybe Damon had said about me to her. Before I could open my mouth, and come up with an excuse for what I said she had beaten me to it. "Me apparently, and he thought you did being his friend and all."

"Sorry about Elena, for someone so smart she's still a teenager." Aunt Jenna tried to recover for me, but all I wanted to do was tell this woman she doesn't know anything. I wanted to tell her who she was really with, and what he would end up doing to her. I didn't want Aunt Jenna making friends with someone, who was only going to be around long enough for Damon to use.

She didn't seem the least bit put off by either Aunt Jenna or me, and you would think she would be if Damon had said so much about me to her. She was probably another college co-ed who didn't know anything, but having a good time with her sorority sisters. "It's alright, I won't hold too much against her. I'm sorry, where are my manners. Isabella Salvatore, Damon's wife but please call me Bella."

"Nice to meet you Bella, I'm Jenna Sommers. This is my niece Elena Gilbert, which you seem to know about from Damon." Being the social butterfly Aunt Jenna was; she continued to be polite towards Isabella. I was having a hard time keeping a simple polite smile on my face, and I didn't know why I was being so rude. I'm usually so nice to new people, but I also know what Damon was like after he found out Katherine wasn't in the tomb.

I know what he's told me, and so far it seems as if someone's just playing childish games." Isabella accused with her eyes towards me, and all I wanted to do was hit her at that point. She didn't know anything about me, so she had no right to judge me for anything I said. She probably doesn't even know what Damon is, but I do it she is in for a rude awakening when she finds out. "If you will excuse us, I believe Chief Forbes is looking for us."

As they walk away, Aunt Jenna and I watch as Damon places her in front of him as they walk towards Caroline's mom near the bar. He keeps his arms wrapped around her as they walk through the crowd, and they look like they've had practice doing so. Aunt Jenna turns to me, and gives me a disappointed look before speaking up. "She's right you know, I thought Damon was your friend. Did something happen, between the two of you?"

"We are friends, but I'm allowed to question who they are." I tried reasoning with her, because let's face it I think I know Damon just a little bit better than Aunt Jenna does. He's an asshole all of the time, and all he thinks about is himself. He doesn't have that many good qualities. He will kill anyone who gets in his way, and to say that's a bad character to have is saying something. I spotted Stefan in the crowd and waved at him, before turning my attention back to Aunt Jenna.

Aunt Jenna just shook her head at me, as if she couldn't believe what she was hearing. She gave me a look, I remember my mom giving me once after I had mouthed off. There were times that Aunt Jenna reminded me of my mom, but that is to be expected seeing as they were sisters. Sometimes they even sound like each other, like right now as Aunt Jenna started to talk."No Elena, if they are truly your friend. You take them with the good and the bad, because that's what friends do. You don't pick and choose, when someone's your friend like that."

I quickly made my way outside, trying to get away from everyone who seems to be on Damon's side. It was hard hearing Aunt Jenna taking Damon's side, when she didn't even like him. I wanted to scream, because I feel like I'm the only one who sees what Damon is playing at here. He has to be planning something, because he always is and this can't be any different. That girl will never know what happened to her, after he is done using her. I heard the door close behind me, and I spin around holding my breath until I see Stefan standing there. "What was that about in there?"

"Aunt Jenna and I meet Damon's wife, and she overheard me telling Aunt Jenna that I don't believe they are telling the truth. I said I'm not sure I trust him, and Aunt Jenna reminded me that if I choose a friend I take the good with the bad." I explained to him, what had me so upset. I think Stefan is the only one who gets why I'm so worried, and I wanted to tell him he should put vervain in everything he can that she will drink or eat. So Damon won't be able to control her anymore, and that way she can walk away from him.

Stefan looked at me, and brought me into his arm trying to calm me down. But I could see he didn't agree with Aunt Jenna, he didn't believe that Damon was good he tried to warn me so many times. I thought I saw something good in Damon, but maybe it was just wishful thinking. "On any other person, I would agree with Jenna, but Damon can't be trusted especially right now. We know Katherine is on the loose, that isn't a good thing."

"Stefan, that's the man who was outside Trudie's house when I was leaving." I stuttered to Stefan, before he could finish his train of thought. I remember his face, blankly staring at me like it was as I was leaving Trudie's house this afternoon. It freaked me out than, and he freaks me out now. He didn't get any closer; he just stood there near the street.

Stefan was in protector mode, and tried to shield me away from the man. I wanted to know why he was following me though; I wanted answers to see if he knew my birth mother. Was she dead, or was she alive that's all I wanted to know. It should be this hard to find out, at least Aunt Jenna let me know Mr. Saltzman's dead wife could possibly be her."I have a message for you. Stop looking. She doesn't want to know you; she doesn't want to talk to you. Do you understand?"

"Yes I understand." I answered quickly after Stefan told me he was under compulsion, and I realized I had never seen someone truly under compulsion like that. I knew Caroline was under compulsion, but she didn't seem all that different to how she normally was. I just watched as he stood there in the middle of the street, while he waited for the truck to run him over.

Stefan called for help while I found the man's cell phone on the ground, I quickly picked it up and pocketed it before Stefan maneuvered me back inside. Wanting to get me out the way and away from the scene, trying to protect me. Yet I was probably already going to have nightmares, and that doesn't seem fun to me at all. As soon as we get back inside we run into Damon and Isabella, and my anger just rises again. "Where did you two disappear too?"

"While you were making everyone believe your married, I just watched a man kill himself. Because my mother Isobel doesn't want me finding her, which means she's a vampire." I whispered angrily wishing I could yell at him, he always shows up when bad things happen. He had killed Lexi when she had come to visit Stefan, claiming it had to be done to protect us all. He used her death, as a way to not be caught by the counsel.

"Wait Alaric's Isobel? The one you changed, not knowing who she really was other than she found you and asked to be changed." Isabella asked highly confused, but giving away that she actually did know about the world she was brought into. What all did Damon tell her, how did she know about my mother and how she was Mr. Saltzman's wife who had died. How did she stay with the likes of Damon, knowing the type of person that he is.

"You did what?" I asked once I realized what it was Isabella said, about Damon turning my birth mother into a vampire. How could he do such a thing, and not tell me he knew who my mother was. He knew I was looking into who my mother was, did he not think about how that might affect me finding out he was the last one to see her alive.

Stefan came to stand next to me, trying to keep our conversation a private encounter. I honestly could careless at the moment what everyone thought, after learning what Damon had done to my birth mother. If they found out he was a vampire, they would stake him and be out of my life. As I thought about it a little more clearly though, they would probably take Stefan too and I didn't want to lose him. "How do you know any of this?"

"I told her, hell she already knows yours and my history little brother." Damon explained as if it were nothing, how many times had he not told me I can't be telling the whole town him and Stefan's secret. But he goes out and supposedly gets married to this unknown woman, and tells her everything about their lives. Isn't he supposed to be trying to protect his and Stefan's existence, along with mine from the stray vampires that all seem to know Katherine and think I'm her.

"Look he didn't know she was your birth mother, because than he would have known you existed before coming back to Mystic Falls."I couldn't understand how she could know so much about what was going on, when Stefan and I knew so little about her. I couldn't tell if she was compelled, or if Damon just trusted her that much with all our secrets. I didn't like that she knew more about my birth mother, than I do and I know it sounded like it was by accident and didn't know she was my mother.

Damon had grabbed Isabella around the waist, and while his has rested on her hip he whispered something into her ear that made Stefan look confused. Isabella with a stiff posture nodded her head in agreement with something, and then I was met with a hurtful glare from Damon. He truly looked hurt by something I had done, and before I could question what it was he spoke before him and Isabella walked away. "By the way, you can believe me or not all you want but Bella and I are really married."

"Do you believe those two, first I find out he killed my mother. Then she talks like she knows everything there is to know about our lives, and he's still trying to sell that bullshit." I turned on my heel so fast, that I almost fall into Stefan's chest. I all but growl my irritation to him, but he places his hand on my shoulders trying to calm me down. I see Alaric standing to the side, away from eyesight when I was having it out with Damon and Isabella.

He looked at me with regret, and it seemed just a little bit of understanding. I didn't know if he understood how I felt on want to stake Damon, or if he actually believed Damon and Isabella. I do know he heard the conversation we were having, and I wanted to apologize to him how we were talking about Isobel. "He didn't kill her; he changed her because she asked to be changed."

"How can you know that?" I asked wondering why he would believe Damon, because I know he didn't trust him. I remember when he used to glare at him, and wouldn't like to be in the same room as him at all. What changed for him to be taking his side in this, and try to make me see reason in what Damon and Isabella were trying to sell as the truth?

Alaric shook his head, almost if he was trying to find the right words. Maybe he wasn't as convinced as I thought he was, had he maybe been compelled by Damon. But Alaric religiously took vervain, as well as carry it around with him at all times. "I don't for sure, but they never found her body. She's considered a missing person, so what their saying adds up."

**Damon's POV**

"She's a snotty little brat, she reminds me of a few girls back from High School." Bella gritted out between clenched teeth, and I knew she was upset for me. She could care less on how people saw her; otherwise she would be friends with some of the people she is friends with, for sure. Right away from her comment I knew she was talking about Jessica and Lauren, and I would do something about it but she can handle herself I know that.

She has handled her way through cold ones, shape-shifters and human attackers her whole young adult to adult life. Did that mean I don't worry about her? No I will still do that, I just know she will be okay either way. Elena had surprised me with how un-Elena like she was tonight, the way she talked about Bella and I was just unkind. "I'm sorry; I didn't think Elena was that childish. She never shows it, I always thought she was an old soul."

"She can still be an old soul, but she is still a child too. She had a regular teenage life, up until her parents died. There is nothing, which you need to apologize for that was all on her." Bella explained to me gently, no longer angry or feeling pity for me either. She understood in the matter, that I had no control over how she acted. I didn't know what I had done in my life to deserve a woman like Bella, but I was damn sure I was going to do everything in my power to try and keep her.

Then I realized the reason she understood, was because she had lived through the same things years ago. How I didn't see how much they related to one another, Bella would be the one person Elena could relate too. If Elena got over whatever it is she was going through at the moment, she would see someone she could talk about everything too. "I didn't think about it, but you and Elena have something in common."

"Not at all, our stories are completely different. Elena found the supernatural after losing her parents; I found it because I'm too observant for my own good and have no self-preservation some have told me. I can relate, but we're nothing alike in the sense of your meaning." Bella looked at me for a long time, before answering me in honesty. She didn't see Elena as another Bella, she saw her girl who just feel in love with a boy when she was in dark place.

I could see where Bella was coming from; she wasn't in a dark place where she had lost the people who loved her the most. She was only looking for somewhere she fit in and found that it was in the supernatural. Elena had always been a part of the supernatural since birth, but what really made them different? "How do you think it's really different? I mean sure how you got to know is different, but you're both surviving in this world."

"I've been involved in this world since I was 16, and I've grown up so much since then. I know what it means to love a vampire, because I dated one for a year and I loved him enough to give up my human life. It's probably never crossed her mind, that if she wants to spend forever with Stefan she will have to give that up." She explained so sincerely, and I knew not only loving Fuckward got her to know what it meant but living in this world and the knowledge behind having it.

Bella knows the risks and consequences of being in my world, she's known for a very long time in fact. Elena was just learning, and she still had so much more to learn about. Bella learned of our existence from me, but she had already been introduced to vampires by the Cold Ones, the only thing she needed to learn was the differences which she already knows. Elena snuck up behind us, probably hearing everything we we're talking about. Before I could let Bella know she was there, Elena spoke up surprising Bella with her presence. "You're still human, so what's the difference? If you've known Damon since you we're 16, why are we now just learning about you?"

"Who said I was talking about Damon? You eavesdropped on a conversation you weren't asked to join, and then you assume to think you know what I'm talking about. You don't know me, and I don't owe you anything, remember that." I will give Bella this; she didn't seem shocked in the least bit. She also spoke up about Elena's eavesdropping before I could, and she knew how to deflect from answering the question people we're searching for. If she didn't want you to know, she wouldn't tell you no matter if she lied about it or not.

Before anymore could be said by either Elena or Bella, Stefan came to Elena's rescue. If he wants Elena to survive in our world, he was going to have to let her fight her own battles, especially the ones she starts. Fighting them for her; will do her no good but make her pampered and spoiled. "Let me take you home Elena, it's been a long stressful day."

"He's going to get home, and ask us millions of questions." As soon as he leaves, I tell Bella what Stefan is going to be like. I know my brother, and I wanted to give Bella fair warning before we walked into it and she was blindsided by it. Stefan was an arrogant prick who thought he needed the answers first, so he knew what to protect Elena from.

Bella scoffed at my assessment of Stefan's plan, but it wasn't I don't believe you scoff it was a yeah I figured. She watched as Stefan lead Elena out of the Grill, making sure Elena didn't come back. I didn't know if Bella would really hit Elena, but I wouldn't put it past her she did smack a shape-shifter 2 times her size from the story she told me. "Let him ask, but I don't owe him anything either."

"No, you most certainly don't. They can shove their question up their asses, for all I care at the moment. I just want to spend these next two weeks with you, before you have to head back to your life in New York." Agreeing with her right off the bat, because she was right they didn't get that privilege. They could ask all they wanted, but Bella didn't have to tell them anything she didn't want too. I brought her closer to me, and kissed the air out of her. She stood up for me; I had never had anyone do that for me besides Elena when she saved my life in Georgia.

All I need right now, is my wife who won me as her bachelor date. I decide I want to take her home now, and spend some much needed time worshiping her. Showing her, how much I appreciate her coming to my defense and ricking making friends in this town.


	6. Interrogation

**A/N: Two chapters in one day, hopefully it makes up for the month of silence. Again I'm so sorry for the wait, and I hope you all forgive me. I know everyone on the East Coast; including me have just been through Hurricane Sandy. I hope everyone is okay, and doing well and that your families are well too. My best wishes are with you all!**

**DPOV**

I was in the kitchen making breakfast for Bella, knowing after last night festivities she was going to need nourishment. She also needed energy for anything we decided to do today, even if that meant dealing with Stefan and Elena. I still felt bad about what happened last night; no matter how many times Bella kept telling me I had nothing to feel bad about. Walking into my bedroom, I see Bella still sleeping so I decided to wake her up in my own special way. "Good morning beautiful."

"Mm, good morning; what is this?" She said after lightly moaning from the light kisses I place up her neck, before kissing her softly on the lips. I helped her fix the pillows, so that she would be comfortable sitting up in bed.

I placed the tray of food across her lap; I had made a croissant with eggs and sausage. There was also coffee and freshly squeezed orange juice on the tray, and a small vase with a red rose. "Breakfast in bed, I thought it was a good place to start. I owe you an apology for the way, Elena's behavior last night."

"Damon you don't owe me anything, but a good time for the next 2 weeks. Elena made a foul out of herself, and you had nothing to do with that." Groaning in frustration I'm sure, she takes a bite of her food. She enjoys it I can tell, and she offers me a bite even though I know I'm the one she's frustrated with. I take a bite, and watch as she takes a sip of the coffee I had made for her.

I couldn't see how she saw, everything she has in me. The last time I had let myself be so open with a person, was back in 1864 with Katherine. Of course everyone knew how that turned out, but I know Bella would never do what Katherine did. "How do you do that? How do you see me, for everything I do I try to be evil but when your around I'm a lot like the old me before I met Katherine in 1864."

"I'm not doing anything, but looking at what's right in front of me. It's not that I don't see your asshole personality, it's that I see past it to the good in you." Bella reassured me in a way only Bella could, with a gentle touch of her hand on my face and her soft kind words. I leaned into her touch, it felt close to the way my mother lovingly touched my face, yet it was different in so many other ways too.

I kiss the inside of her wrist, before I look her in the eyes silently thanking her for believing in me. But I'm no but a sarcastic asshole, so I play my role perfectly. I feel a smirk working its way onto my face, looking into her eyes I ask what I really want to know the answers too."Who says there is anything past my asshole personality?"

"Because for a long time; I was just like you, but more like a bitch than an asshole. I didn't care what people thought, and acted like a reckless ungrateful bitch. We've both been hurt, and even though I got over mine you're emotions are doubled so it's harder to let go." She told me honestly, and though I believe her I just couldn't see her as an ungrateful bitch. Reckless I can definitely see and its one thing that I love about her, because I'm reckless as well.

With that I kiss her senseless, after moving the now finished breakfast onto the night stand. I had things planned for today if she was up for it, but I wanted to make sure she wanted to do any of it. "What do we do, about Elena and Saint Stefan? They will be looking for answers today, are you going o want to do that?"

"Not really, no. I was thinking more about you showing me more of the town, I want to see everything and know the differences since you were a kid growing up here." She read my mind, because I really didn't want to spend any extended time with Stefan and Elena today. I only have a limited amount of time with Bella, before she has to head back to her job in New York. We would have to talk, and work out what we were going to do with our situation.

Her request was simple, and I was all for showing her around Mystic Falls. I had wanted to show her where I grew up as a child, when I was truly carefree and not as asshole-like. I wanted her to know everything, there is to know about me. Just like I wanted to know everything about her, because she was special and I would be stupid to let her go. "That I think I can do, but first we should take a shower."

I picked her up, and carried her into the bathroom. It took an hour for us to get truly cleaned, and I was just happy we had a good water heater that last longer than 15 minutes. Of course Bella in a small towel bent over, can make any man want to change his plans. Bella caught on to what I was thinking, and quickly grabbed her clothing and got dressed in the bathroom. I quickly grabbed a pair of black jeans, and gray button up shirt. Bella walked out of the bathroom wearing black skinny jeans, and a white and gray top that came off the shoulders. Combat boots accompanied her feet, and I had to say it was difference I liked about her normal attire.

I showed her all around town, and the places to hang out. As we were walking around I noticed the old diner still for sale, I had forgotten that it was even there. I pushed it to the back of my mind for later, and continued with the tour. We were walking through the woods, to get to the next destination on my tour of my childhood. I had never shown anyone this place, not since leaving all those years ago after dying.

"So, where are you taking me?" Bella asks me, breaking me out of my inner thoughts. It was hard for me to think about my past; after my mother died everything had changed. My father never really showed me affection or love, like he had with Stefan. Bella asked to know me, and I want to show and tell her everything.

I turned my head to look behind me at Bella, and I could see fear in her eyes. For the short amount of time that I have known her, I have never seen fear in her eyes. She kept searching the woods, and I didn't know what she was looking for. "I wanted to show you, where I grew up. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just don't have good memories with the woods; we have this whole understanding on our love to hate relationship." I could tell even when she was talking to me, that she was flashing back to past memories. I remembered her telling me, about how that cold one Laurent tried to kill her in the woods.

I felt like a complete asshole, for not remembering the bad memories she had from being in the woods. I wanted to stake myself in the gut, for how I'm making Bella feel by just being somewhere she tries so hard to stay away from. I stop walking, and grab Bella's other hand and look her in the eye so she knew how sorry I was for this. "Shit, I didn't even think about it, we can turn back around, and we can do something else."

"No its fine just promise if anything bad happens, you get out of here no matter what." She adamantly shook her in disagreement, and I did the same at her way of thinking. If anything bad were to happen, I was going to grab her and go. If I don't do that, I was fighting to make sure she didn't get hurt. She meant more to me, than Katherine ever did and that was miracle in itself.

It amazed me that she was so selfless, that she was willing to put her life on the line for me. If it were Elena I think she would be plan fucking stupid, because she would be doing it for people who were selfish themselves. Bella seemed like the person who would but others lives before her own, no matter how well she knew the person, or even a person she hated or disliked. "Are you forgetting that, I'm a vampire Bella? I can handle anything, and I won't leave you alone in the woods. Why would you ask me too?"

"It's not that I forgot you're a vampire, and I've always been one to worry about others safety before my own. Victoria is still trying to get to me, and she is always waiting for the perfect moment. No one, but you know who I am here. She knows that if I'm here, no would really miss me." I could see it in her eyes, while she spoke that she meant every word she said. I forgot that the sparkle bitch was still out there looking for her, and it made me wonder if the bitch knew we were in Mystic Falls. I hope to God she was, because I would love to run across her and finish her off.

I hated to think that no one would miss, this beautiful thoughtful woman in front of me. I know her father would miss her, and know that something was wrong the minute she had gone missing. He would track me down the minute he heard, and probably shoot me. Just because it wouldn't kill me, doesn't mean it wouldn't hurt like a motherfucking bitch. I took her hand, and began walking again because I didn't want to think about the possibility of losing her. "I would miss you, and I would know. I can handle a cold one Bella, and if she comes anywhere near you I will kill her. I want you to put yourself first from now on, because you are now even deeper into the supernatural world."

"I will try, so what is this place?" I knew that was the best I was going to get out of her, because she would probably find a way to sacrifice herself to protect me even though I would never need her too. She was bringing out more and more of my humanity as the days passes by.

Her change of subject didn't go unnoticed by me, but it let it slide because I knew we weren't going to get any further than we already had. I brought her to my childhood home, where I remember all the times with my mother when I was cared about by someone who truly loved me. "This is where I grew up, it's we're I died as well. Stefan and I were shot by our father when we tried to rescue Katherine. What our father didn't know was that Katherine feed us her blood. I was set on letting myself die, but Stefan brought a girl back to where Emily Bennett brought out bodies. Convinced I to drink from her and that am how I'm here now."

"If you never drank from that girl, we would have never met. You could have died believing Katherine was stuck in the tomb, and you would have never found out the she tricked you. I can find the appeal in wanting to preserve your memories, because they are better than the truth sometimes." Bella always looked at the good in things, no matter how horrible or hate filled something was. She could find the reasoning and the remorse in everything bad. I had never met someone so compassionate, than Bella is and I hoped she would always be.

I wondered if she remembered every detail of the cold ones, who had broken her so long ago. She had grown from the heart break, but I know that she still continued to feel the hurt. It never just went away, but you learned how to live with it, and as time passes by the pain lessens. "Did you ever forget? I know you remember they we're there, but have you forgotten what they looked like and how you felt?"

"I remember everything, and sometimes I wish I could forget certain things. But we always have to take the good with the bad, because we never get one without the other." She was wise, but yet I know from the stories she's told me of her past with her mom and even the cold ones. She has always been that way; she had to be the adult while her mother was the child growing up. No nine year old girl should have to be as responsible as she was at that age.

I know if I could, I would want to change some of the things I've done through my life. One being my relationship with Stefan, wished things could go back to how things were before Katherine. It was probably too late to fix it now, but all I could do is show him I still care. Would there be anything Bella would change, like getting involved with sparkles. "Would you have changed anything?"

"I would have changed how it ended, if I knew what was going to happen I would have ended it on my terms. Other than that, no I wouldn't change a thing." I could tell she was being honest about it, and I could see why she said it. She would have ended it with being able to say goodbye to everyone, instead of them just leaving her without even a fuck you. In a way, I would have liked that too. Instead of being lead to believe I was loved, and searching for a way to help Katherine escape from a tomb she was never in, in the first place.

I might have only known Bella for a short period of time, but I would love to change her meeting Fuckward. I wish I could have met her first, instead of him. She would have changed me so much sooner, and I would have never been hurt more by Katherine's betrayal for a second time. That might be somewhat selfish on my part, but its how I felt at this very moment. "I would change who you met first, if I could change it to where we met first you would have never gone through all that pain." Damon

"I don't worry about the 'what if's', because they don't change anything. It's nice to know you would do that for me, but I don't think I would be who I am today if I didn't go through what I did. Just like you wouldn't be you, without what happened between you, Stefan and Katherine." Bella solemnly looked at me as she spoke, and I knew she was right. We met when we did, maybe because we were ready to see something new and different. She had spent years alone with the knowledge of the supernatural world, with only a small handful of people she could really talk to about it all. Even then she couldn't talk about vampires, because the shape-shifters didn't do well with talking about loving emotions towards their enemies.

We were silent for a few minutes, before she asked me to tell her some good memories about this place. I told her stories about me and mother playing in the gardens, and anything else I could remember of her. She told me more about the cold ones, and how they had made her feel before they left her. We talked about everything and nothing, and it's the first time in a really long time that I enjoyed just letting everything be without expectations. It was a new feeling, but I rejoiced in it. I found someone I could share my inner romantic side with, and still be the asshole I've been for so many years.

**Bella's POV**

Once we got back to the boarding house, Stefan and Elena were there waiting for us. It almost felt like this should be an intervention, and at this point I wouldn't surprise me if they tried. Elena looked about ready to explode with questions, but the look Damon had on his face looked like it was stopping her from opening her mouth. He was still a tad bit pissed off at her for last night, and to be honest if I were him I would feel the same way. Damon looked at me, wondering what I wanted to do. Sighing heavily, he got that I just wanted to get this over with already. He brought me to the couch, before grabbing us each a drink. "I'm assuming with the angry looks, you both want something. Mind verbally asking what you want? You know seeing as I'm not a mind reader."

"I'm so going to use that one day, if we ever run into your ex." Damon said quickly cutting off whatever Elena was going to say, as he sat before giving me a glass of nicely aged scotch. He had told her, that not many cold ones didn't know the existence of their race; the Volturi were the only ones to know, and no one really knew which existed first.

I chuckled at Damon's response, because I knew he could mess with people's dreams. Elena and Stefan looked extremely confused, and I enjoyed knowing that they only knew what Damon and I had told them, which wasn't much at all. Elena was reminding me of Rosalie, because of her bitchy attitude and the look of jealousy in her eyes. "You do that, because it would probably freak him out. His sister would through a bitch fit, because I told their family secret."

"You realize we don't know what you two are talking about, right?" Elena mouthed off irritatingly, and all I did was raise my brow in question at her. She definitely thought highly of herself, thinking she had a right to know about my life. I'm older than her, which means she doesn't get to demand answers of me. I don't see why I should make this easy on her; she hasn't shown much of anything but rudeness. Damon takes me hand, and intertwines our fingers letting me know that I have control of how this goes. "I really didn't expect you too, seeing as we're talking about my life not yours."

"Last I checked Elena, not everyone's world revolves around you like Stefan's does." Damon snipped a little, which if I was honest didn't surprise me. I was ready to snap myself, because her attitude is pissing me off. Stefan looked slightly embarrassed for Elena, even though she looked ready with more rude things to say.

Stefan grabbed onto her hand to try and stop her from talking and saying something else that would probably make me even less likely to talk to either of them. At least he had some brains, but I still didn't like his attitude since I've been here. "I'm sorry, but you are new to town and we know how reckless Damon can be. With everything going on in town, we are suspicious of any new people. We just want to know, if Damon is playing some sick game."

"Or if I'm a threat to Elena's perfect little life? Look Stefanie is it, Damon isn't playing any games. I'm not looking for trouble, or to cause any either. I'm here to spend time with Damon, a vampire I just so happened to end up married to a week ago. You both seem hell bent on thinking I'm compelled, but if either of you bothered to just ask me or Damon you would have learned I can't be compelled." I said gently but as condescending as I could, at least that was what I was going for. By the look on Elena's face, and the smirk I could see Damon sporting I got what I was working towards. I could see the questions growing in Stefan's mind, as well as in Elena's.

"Before you go bombarding my wife with questions; that really doesn't concern either of you. No she doesn't consume vervain, and she hadn't even heard of it until meeting me when I asked her after wondering why I couldn't compel her." Damon spoke up, just as Stefan was opening his mouth to give me the next Spanish Inquisition. I was nice to know Damon was willing to stand up for me, to his brother and especially Elena. I know he had told me that he _used_ to be attracted to Elena, because of much she reminded him of Katherine but not as much as a royal bitch as her.

From what I've seen sadly though is Elena is showing her inner Katherine since I've been here, and I know it's only been the first impression but she hasn't done anything to prove to be girl Damon told me all about. Stefan on the other hand, is exactly as Damon described he would be. As much as I wish Damon could see Stefan cared about him, I could see how he couldn't. "If that's true, how are you just okay with being married to a vampire?"

"How is Elena okay with dating one? Just because I'm not a doppelganger; that I know of, doesn't mean I have to be scared of what goes bump in the night. Besides I've known about vampires since I was 16, as your precious Elena knows since she eavesdropped on our conversation last night." Again with the condescending tone and an exasperated look on my face. I really didn't need to say anymore than I already have, and I'm nowhere near ready to tell them my life story.

I looked at Damon hoping he can read that I don't want to talk about my past through my eyes, and understand it's because I don't feel comfortable telling them yet. Of course as soon as I think that, Elena opens her to ask said question. "If Damon wasn't the vampire you knew when you were 16, who was it and why aren't they with you?"

"No, you don't get to ask about her past. All you need to know is that they are nothing for you to worry about; they have nothing to do with Katherine. She didn't even know who Katherine Pierce was, until I told her my story. Now if you have any questions that don't involve her past ask, if not we're leaving." Damon insisted right off the bat, and right away I knew he got the message. What I had told Angela about it just being an instinct the day we were leaving Vegas; stay true even a week later and in front of his brother.

Elena and Stefan look put off by what Damon said, because maybe they aren't used to Damon protecting people. Damon's already told me, he is usually the one all for interrogation and by getting answers by any means. I didn't completely agree with his methods, but I could see when extremes were needed. Charlie always told me, when the answers are life and death you get them anyways you can. "She can know my past, but we can't know hers. That isn't exactly playing fair Damon, what are you two hiding?"

"Whoever said I play fairly Elena, and she only knows things about you that I've been a part of, and how you and Stefan became involved. So since that is all, we'll be leaving now." Damon stated while helping me to my feet, and leading me up from his room. I was glad it was over, for now anyways. I knew we would have another confrontation soon, before I left to go back to New York.


	7. Let The Right One In

**A/N: Even though today is my birthday, I wanted to give you all a gift in the form of a new chapter. **

**Alright some of you have told me; that you like the fact I'm making Elena out to be a fucking bitch. Since that is the case, I need your guys input on two things: 1) Do you want Stefan to break up with Elena? Yes/No 2) if you do want them to break up, who do you want to see Stefan with?**

**Enjoy the chapter, and please let me know what you guys want to see.**

**BPOV**

Damon was out helping Sheriff Forbes or Liz as she told me to call her, I liked her even though she was little dense sometimes. Damon was going to tell the counsel that I know about vampires, at the next meeting at the end of the week from what he has told me. He wanted me to be as involved in this town, while I'm here even when I go back to New York. I hadn't told him, but I was looking into Chef's jobs in the area, it was a little hard the closest restaurants that were looking were at least an hour and a half away. I had an interview with one of them next week, and I wanted to tell Damon about it so I decided to make us dinner tonight and tell him after.

I needed to check I had all the ingredients; I would need to make dinner. As I make my way into the kitchen, Stefan walks through the front door. He stops as he sees me walk into the kitchen, and soon follows me in. He wasn't the least bit subtle, because I could already tell him and Elena decided that divide and conquer might work in their favor. It wouldn't, but I'll let them try all they want. I was enjoying the fact that I can make Elena's blood boil. "Is there something I can do for you, Stefan?"

"I just had a few questions, thought since we're alone we could talk freely without interruption." If I didn't know his agenda already, I might have taken him seriously. I will give him this; he is a persistent little fucker. Pissed me off that he thought his plan would actually work, thinking I would be stupid enough to fall for it was truly offending.

I looked at him, like really looked at him; searching his eyes to tell me if he really believed the crap he was spewing from his mouth. He actually thought this was the way to go, but I think he was really doing it for Elena. "It amazes me that you think I would actually tell you anything; especially when we're alone."

Before Stefan can even start to defend himself to me, everything goes black around me. All I can think about is Damon, hoping he's okay and doesn't have the same fate as me. I don't care about what happens to me, as long as he is alright and not hurt. Hopefully Stefan wasn't injured to bad, by Victoria's lackeys. No need to get anyone else involved, because I knew eventually this would be my fate when I was finally happy again.

I don't know how long I was out for, but what I saw when I opened my eyes I wish I could un-see. Stefan was captured along with me it would seem, and he was tortured while I was knocked out. From the look of burn marks all over his body, the captures know about vervain. He looked weak, which meant they had been at it for awhile. "Stefan?"

"Bella, are you okay? You've been out for awhile; you were starting to worry me." For someone who disliked me, for hurting his girlfriend's feelings for not following her demands; he sure cared about my well being, at the moment. Who knew if that would change, though I doubt it ever would.

I notice another vampire in the room; he was tied to a chair with wooden stakes in each of his legs. He didn't look to good, but him being here meant this wasn't Victoria's doing. "My head hurts, but other than that I'm fine. You on the other hand, look like shit; you need to be careful of that vervain, you seem to love so much."

"Yeah, I'll need to start watching what I'm doing. I need you to try, and get lose so you can get out of here. They aren't planning on letting us live, but if you get out of here they can't kill you." He chuckled humorlessly, and looked at me thoughtfully hoping I would listen to him. What he didn't know was that I had been trying to get lose since the moment I woke up; the other vampire looked at Stefan as if he was fucking stupid for asking me to do that. At least there was one person in the room willing to give me some credit, even if he didn't know me.

"How very noble of you Mr. Salvatore, but neither of you are leaving alive. No sooner than the vampire spoke, did I feel myself get a fist to the ribcage. This wouldn't be a quick death; it was going to be slow and painful. I blacked out again, after a blow to the face. I remember Stefan begging them to leave me alone; I had told him it was fine. Better me, then him. Damon would probably be pissed at me for thinking that, but I just couldn't help the kind of person that I am. Stefan is his brother, and if either one of us would survive longer it was going to be Stefan, and I knew I wouldn't get out of here alive without a miracle. Fucking shit! God I preferred being knocked out, at least I don't feel the pain.

"You probably hate the fact that, we will end up dying together in the same room." Stefan said chuckling softy, before coughing up a storm due to how weak and injured he is. I'm no better I knew, they had drank from me and roughed me up. I knew my face was probably black and blue by now, and I knew I had a few broken and bruised ribs too. It was getting harder to breath as time went on, and I was sure that I would be the first to go now.

I couldn't help looking at him, wondering what he was thinking about as he hung there by his wrists. If he even worried about what his brother was probably going through right now, or if his mind was only on one Elena Gilbert; because I knew who I was leaving behind, and what the outcome would most likely be. I know he was trying to fill the silence, and I appreciate it because it was starting to get to me. "I'm not really scared of death, as much as I'm worried about the people I'm leaving behind when I do. When you lead a life like mine, you protect those that mean the most to you, the best you can."

"Other than marrying my brother, you don't seem to live very dangerously. I know Elena overheard you saying you loved a vampire once before, what happened to him?" He asked curiously, and I knew in a different situation, I wouldn't even think about answering him. But given that I probably wouldn't last much longer, it didn't seem like the worst idea to just tell him. He didn't seem like a bad guy, just bad with choice in girlfriends.

"He left when I was 18, and I haven't seen him since. He broke up with me in the woods behind my father's house in Forks, Washington; and he left me there, by the time my friend Sam found me I had already caught pneumonia and was catatonic. Try being an 18 year old girl, and living with the knowledge of a supernatural world you couldn't tell anyone about." It spilled out of me, as I looked at Stefan deeply. Hoping he got my drift, knowing even though I didn't like Elena that Damon telling me him trying to leave her for own good was a good plan. It wasn't, especially looking so much like his ex and living in a town that just begged for all the bad revengeful vampires look for her.

Elena would have been dead already, if hadn't been for Damon and Stefan. Though lately Elena seems to have forgotten everything Damon has done for, on keeping her alive so she could continue to flaunt her relationship to Stefan in his face. And now that Damon has moved on her from her, she doesn't like it. All the attention wasn't on her, and she wasn't used to sharing the spotlight with someone else. "Why would he leave you in the woods? I would say why wouldn't he just compel you to forget him, but I know you can't be compelled. Why not just go back home?"

"He had played to my insecurities; you see he was a cold one, he was nothing like you and Damon. The have something called a singer, it means for every cold one there is; there is one human in existence that is more mouthwatering than any other. I was Edward's, so he wasn't as in love with me as he made me think, I was just a pet and experiment for him and his family. He left me unprotected though, and that's what you would have done to Elena. He doesn't truly care if I live or die Stefan, otherwise he would have come back into my life a long time ago." I told him, not wanting to talk about Edward leaving anymore. All it did was bring up bad memories, and there was nothing good that came out of talking about it. I wasn't the same girl who feel apart when he left me, I was stronger and found who I was truly suppose to be.

Stefan's face once I said cold ones, made this whole thing worth it. He looked shocked that I had mentioned and let alone dated one. He looked purely horrified when I had explained, what a singer was to a cold one. He looked pissed off, at the reasoning behind Edward leaving me. I was surprised to hear the growl from him, because I didn't expect it at all. I really didn't think Stefan liked me all that much, and really I don't think anyone would blame me for thinking as such. "I don't know if I should be pissed that you willingly dated one of those things, or extremely grateful you ended up still alive after the ordeal."

"It doesn't even begin to cover my past Stefan, and I doubt we have time to go through it all. But I do find it hilarious, that I always get the vampires who like to torture me before killing me." And I was right, because the vampires from earlier came back and it was back to torture. They started on Stefan, and I wanted to beg for them to leave him alone, but one of them had covered my mouth. After what felt like a lifetime, they quit beating Stefan and now it was my turn. It didn't take much for them to know me out once again. Just one blow to the gut, I was coughing up blood and no sooner passed out. I don't think I was waking up after this one, I could feel my heart slow down and that wasn't something I wanted.

I wanted more time with Damon, and getting to know Stefan who began to become another brother of sorts. A very annoying, with a hero complex so far up his ass he would probably never be able to get it out. I wouldn't say Damon didn't have a white night complex, but he was nothing like Stefan. At least I didn't think he was, and I felt bad that when Damon finally found us I wouldn't be okay. I didn't want him to feel like it was his fault, because like I had told him so many times before I was a danger magnet. I just hope he will be okay, and still be able to find love with someone else.

**DPOV**

I've been working hard with Liz, trying to figure out the so called 'random' attacks we've been having. I knew who the attacks were made by, and I needed to talk to Pearl about her lackey's. First, I want to get home to Bella, who is making me an authentic Italian dinner apparently. I was upset that she was even cooking dinner, because I had made a promise back in New York that I would cook for her the next two weeks. I got it though; she had nothing to do in this town. She didn't know anybody but me, and she wasn't friends with anyone else she hadn't been here long enough to make them. She was used to working, and not just doing nothing at all. "Bella you here, babe where are you at?"

"Bella, babe this isn't funny. Where are you?" I yelled running around the house at vampire speed, and I couldn't find her anywhere. I tried calling her cell phone, which I could her ring in the kitchen. I called Stefan; he is the only one who could have taken her or helps me in finding her. When he didn't answer, I tried calling Elena but of course she didn't answer. She was still pissed over the fact that I protected Bella, from her and Stefan's questioning the other day. Any other time I wouldn't care that she's ignoring me, but not today when Bella was missing and her not taking her phone with her meant she didn't leave willingly.

I got back into my car, and raced over to Elena's. This needs to end now, if they took her I will murder my brother and I will make it a slow painful death. Bella would take care of Elena, no matter how long I had to hold that little girl down. As soon as Elena opened the door, she immediately tried to close it. I pushed it open, walking in without her invitation. I could Stefan wasn't here, and neither was Bella. "Where is your boyfriend?"

"I don't know, at home probably." She said sassily, and it just made me want to smack the shit out of her. Her worry for Stefan was larger, than her need to be a royal bitch. She picked up her phone, and tried calling his cell phone, which told me it was likely the tomb vampires that took Bella and possibly Stefan too. "He said he was going home, to try and talk to Isabella before you got home. Where could he be?"

"Before you even say it, Bella has nothing to do with Stefan missing. I say that; because she is missing too. But I have an idea, on who kidnapped them." I know from the look on her face, she didn't care about what happens to Bella. Elena's only concern is getting Stefan back, and what worried me is that Bella will try and sacrifice herself for Stefan.

I wasn't about to tell Elena that, because she would just rejoice in that. She would be happy about Bella being hurt, instead of Stefan. Usually Stefan is the selfless type, so I can't be too sure how either of them will end up being like. I know that I was going to need to get some animal blood, just in case Stefan needed it. Before going to Pearl's hideaway in the woods with Elena in tow, I drove us to Alaric's. I would have left Elena at home, but I didn't want to waste anymore time arguing with her about safety. "How many are we thinking are in the house?"

"As much as I hate Pearl and Anna, they aren't behind this. So that leaves us, with between 5 and 20. I know you have no reason to help me, but thank you for helping me anyway Ric."

"I still might dislike you a bit, but Bella has brought out the humanity in you. That and Bella helped me see a few things more clearly over a few drinks at the Grill." He told me sincerely, and I knew Bella had another person on her side in this town. As we got closer to the woods near the house, I told Alaric we should talk about some things after this was over.

Alaric was someone I was going to need help from, and he was going to need to know about Bella's past to help protect her in the future. Alaric gets us into the house, and soon enough, we start killing vampires. We find a door that lead to a basement, and Alaric tells me to go quickly and get Bella and Stefan. Of course Elena finds her way into the house, even after Alaric and I told her to stay in the car.

"Bella?" I whispered worriedly, as I found Stefan hanging up by his wrists. Bella was unconscious, and was extremely pale. I could see the bite marks, and all the black and blue bruises surrounding her whole body. I go to untie Stefan when he grunts out that they are soaked in vervain, so instead I tell Elena to untie the ropes while I hold him up long enough, for Elena to grab him.

I grabbed Bella, and raced back to Alaric. Elena was slowly coming from behind; Alaric was going to need to help her. Just before we could exit the house, more tomb vampires appeared ready to fight. "Wouldn't happen to have any more of those darts, do you?"

"That is enough, what have you all done? Anna help the poor doppelganger get Stefan in their car, while I deal with this mess." Pearl instructed her little troublemaker of a daughter, and I didn't stand around to see what was about to happen. Alaric got the door open for me, the beauty of having someone else who cares about a person you love is they get what you need.

Alaric helped get Stefan in the back seat, and he got in the back with Elena. I placed Bella in the passenger seat, wanting to keep an eye on her. "Ric, there is a bottle of animal blood in the bag on the floor. Feed it to Stefan, he needs blood to heal. They used a lot of vervain, and staked him enough."

I didn't even want to think about what all they had done to Bella, because then I would want to turn us around and kill the rest of them. My first priority was getting Bella back to the boarding house, and feeding her some of my blood so she can heal and not die on me. I realized I needed her more than I first thought, I knew she had got where I was coming from with my past. She had gone through similar situations, but she still had a little bit of a rougher past then I did. We still had to visit her dad in Forks; I had promised him that I would go with Bella to his wedding anniversary. She had to introduce me to the pack of shape-shifters, and I needed to murder the bastard that tried to rape her because he butt hurt. I wasn't ready to let her go, and so help me God I was going to make sure she stayed with me.


	8. Rescue and Time

**SPOV (Stefan)**

I watched helplessly as Bella was tortured, and the last blow that had her coughing up blood made pray that Damon would get here soon. I could hear her heart begin to slow, and I wish I could get loose to feed her vampire blood to heal her. I had realized the only reason she answered my questions about her past, was because she knew what was going to happen. I still wondered what she meant by, how she always got the vampires who enjoyed torturing her versus just straight killing her. I felt for Bella, the way this Edward cold one left her was cruel. I wanted to find him, and torture his ass the same way Bella was.

I could hear fighting going on upstairs, hopefully that means Damon is here. So that we can get Bella somewhere like the Boarding House, and give her blood from one of us. Rationally I always knew that she refused telling me and Elena anything, because she had a perfectly good reason. Bella was never outright mean to me or Elena; she was only protective of herself and Damon. Damon found us finally, but I was confused about why he would bring Elena with him. They haven't been getting along, not that I blame Damon for ignoring her.

I warned him about the vervain on the ropes, he held me up while Elena untied the ropes. I said Bella's name, Elena had a hold of me, and the sour look on Elena's face pissed me off a little. I didn't have the strength at the moment, to argue with her about the way she has been acting, this also wasn't the time. With a little trouble, we finally made it to Damon's car. Alaric, Elena and I are in the back seat, and Damon has Bella up front with him. He sped back to the house, and I was glad. I had already been surprised by him, when he had animal blood in a bottle for me. It made me wonder if I had been misjudging him lately. I know I did, when it came to Bella. Once we were back at the Boarding House, Damon wastes no time getting Bella inside.

I quickly follow, with Alaric closely behind me. Elena didn't seem to care all that much; and I began to wonder if she was really any different from Katherine. If this had been one of her friends, she would be racing in to make sure they were okay. Elena and I were going to need to talk, but after I made sure Bella was going to be alright. Damon had her down on the couch, with her head in his lap as he tried to get her to drink his blood. "Damn it Bella, would you please drink. Now is not the time, for you to be stubborn."

"Damon, her jaw might be fractured or broken." I told him, remembering how she took blows to the face not once screaming in pain. I admired her for that, because I didn't know any humans who could do what she had done. It was a testament to how long she had ended up being in our world, to know showing weakness meant even more pain for her.

Damon gently pried her mouth open, and let his blood slip down her throat. When he sighed in relief, I knew it started to work and I sighed alongside him. He looked at me, almost like he was searching for why I seemed so relieved. I hope I conveyed that I was sorry, and glad that Bella would be okay. Damon looked past me to Elena, and shook his head. I knew now was the time to talk her, so I took her hand and made my way to my room, passing Alaric who had water in a glass for Bella when she woke up.

As soon as we got to my room, Elena went to kiss me but I stopped her. I love her, but the way we have treated Bella wasn't and isn't like either of us. We both preferred giving others the benefit of the doubt; we didn't do that with Bella. "Elena I get Bella refused to tell us anything about herself, even though she knew a lot about us from Damon. But knowing she was down in that basement with me, you didn't even care. You haven't shown any worry about her, knowing she could possibly die from just being brought into our lives. That isn't like you, so do you want to tell me what's going on?"

"Are you on Isabella and Damon's side now, after a few hours of being with her in a basement? I don't get it, what has everyone believing in her?" Elena looked cornered, and she definitely didn't want to talk about this. It was almost like she was jealous of Bella, but didn't want to say why. She had never gone out of her way, to be nice to Bella and always called her Isabella in hopes of annoying her I think.

Bella just tended to ignore Elena, after she called her Isabella. Then again, Bella tended to ignore her when she was being unreasonable. Which has been happening more often and it was getting old really fast. I wasn't going to tell Elena, Bella's story because it wasn't mine to tell. "What if I am? What is it about her, you don't like? She hasn't done anything to you, or to any of your friends. She isn't here to hurt you; she is here for her and Damon. I was wrong to think Damon was using her, because she is too good for that to be plausible. So, why are you against her? I believe in her, because she took a beating from vampires without a whimper or scream. She begged for my life, and offered her own even though she knew it wouldn't make a difference."

"So what I should thank her for it, even though it didn't help you any? She didn't save you; I did with the help of Damon and Alaric. I'm just supposed to believe that Isabella offered her own life for yours, I can't do that because there is no way that is plausible being that she is married to Damon who only ever cares about himself." Elena argued with me, and even if she didn't trust Bella she believe I wouldn't lie to her about something like this. I couldn't help but think, that maybe she was jealous over the fact that Damon has moved on without maybe trying to pursue her. She would deny it if I asked, and I honestly didn't want to know.

Elena needed to get over herself, and figure out what she really wanted. It was going to hurt to have to do this, but I know it's probably the only thing that was going to work to get Elena over whatever jealousy she was having towards Bella or Damon. She hasn't been the Elena, that I feel in love with and I want the compassionate Elena back. "You're right she didn't save me, but at least she almost died trying. If it had been anyone else, you would have been grateful. And normally you would take my word on things like this, but because of whatever jealousy you have you can't. If you hadn't noticed Damon wasn't thinking about just himself tonight, he thought of me even while he was worried to death about Bella. Maybe it would be good for us to take some time apart, to think about things."

"What do you mean take some time apart, Stefan? What's there to think about? I love you, and I want to be with you. Don't let that Isabella; come between us because of one night she got caught in the crossfire. Maybe, she will leave now. We can deal with Damon alone, but with her around it makes him unpredictable." She begged and argued, and the more she talked the more I realized this was a good idea. No matter how much it hurt, this had to happen. She needed to find herself again, and I needed time to heal and think about what happens if she doesn't see what she's become since Damon arrived back into town announcing he was married.

I didn't want to think about Bella possibly leaving my brother, because I'm pretty sure it would break him even more than when Katherine had left us both for dead. From what little I had learned about her, from when we were in that basement, it took more than a few vampires torturing her to run away scared. But then again, someone can only take so much of the same broken feeling. I know Damon or I wouldn't blame her if she wanted to leave, but I know we would both blame ourselves over it. "No you have plenty to think about, as do I. I'm not breaking up with you; I just think we need to take some time to figure out what we both truly want. I need time to heal, and you need to find you again. I love you Elena, but the person in front of me right now, isn't the one I feel in love with. We will talk in a week and see, where things go from there."

**DPOV**

Bella scared me when she wouldn't drink my blood, but then Stefan told me it was likely she had a broken jaw. It just pissed me off more, that I hadn't gotten to her sooner. She had gotten Stefan on her side it seemed, but I was surprised that he seemed to be on mine too. Bella apparently worked miracles, during extreme cases of terror for a normal person. But just like Bella has proven over and over again, she isn't anywhere near normal. I could hear every word Stefan and Elena said, and Elena really is asking for a death wish.

She sounded like a jealous ex-lover, and we were never lovers not even close; we were friends; at least I had thought we were. Elena could never seem to make up her mind, one day she hated me and the next we were friends. It hurt hearing that Bella was willing to die for Stefan, but it was also a relief that she cared enough to do it for my little brother. Somehow I knew Stefan had done the same, and I was grateful even though it probably made it worse for Bella. Stefan was right though, Bella is good and that was probably the reason why she couldn't be compelled.

Alaric was watching me; almost as if he was concentrating so hard he was zoned out. I looked down at Bella, deciding to let Alaric be. Her bruises were beginning to fade, and I was glad because it meant I hadn't been too late. She was going to need a change of clothes, but I want to clean her up first. "Ric, will you be alright for a few? I want to get Bella cleaned up, and change her clothes."

"Yeah, I'll just wait down here. Mind if I just crash here on the couch, I want to be here when she wakes up. Make sure she's okay? Maybe make her something to eat, when she wakes up too." He asked concerned for my wife's well being, and I was touched by his thoughtfulness. I quickly agreed, and told him he could use anything he could find in the kitchen; and that I would bring down a blanket and pillow for him to use.

I ran a bath, and quickly got back to Bella on my bed taking my time undressing her. I could see she was still healing, because her broken ribs were still fixing themselves. I gently ran my hand over her ribs, angry with myself for not getting to her fast enough. I didn't want her to hate me, and then have her out of my life. If by some miracle, Bella doesn't leave me, I was never leaving her side again. I was just going to have to tell the counsel sooner than expected, because Bella was going to start coming to the meetings with me.

I laid Bella in the tub, and quickly made work on cleaning all the dirt off of her. The blood had dried and caked around her face and neck, and I gently scrubbed it all off her gorgeous skin. After I made sure wouldn't slip further into the tub, I went and grabbed one of her night gowns. I wanted something that wasn't going to be constricting, it had to be lose and comfortable. She only had one night gown; that was close to being okay for Stefan to see her in if he came into my room to check up on her. It is a red satin gown, and it was damn sexy for something that covered so much. The cleavage was what I was uncomfortable, with Stefan seeing if he came into my room to check up on her.

I didn't have much of a choice; she didn't really pack decent sleep clothes that covered anything. At any other moment I wouldn't complain, but now I do because she is vulnerable after the attack with the tomb vampires. I would like to think, that I know Stefan would try something with my wife. That we are past trying to steal, each others women from one another; sure in the beginning when I first came back to Mystic Falls, I tried taking Elena from him but that was because I thought she had been Katherine. I held onto a grudge for too long, and I should have buried the hatchet a long time ago, but now it is, and that's all because of Bella showing us how to do that.

God I needed a drink, and then maybe lay down with Bella as she recovers. It would probably be good to talk to Stefan; I had tried to block the rest of their conversation out. But it was hard to do, when you hear Elena beg him to not make them take a break. Stefan didn't need to do that, Bella and I would have dealt with her like we normally did. Just ignore her, and go on with our business. I spot Stefan in the lounge, standing in front of the liquor debating if he should have a glass. Alaric was watching him curiously, and the sight was so depressing that I had to end the misery in the room. I grabbed three glasses and poured scotch into all three, and passed one to Stefan and another to Alaric as I took a seat in one of the chairs. "You know Stefan you didn't need to take a break from Elena, honestly Bella and I would just continue on with ignoring her if she was around. We both know you love her, and that's all we need to know so we don't kill her in her sleep some nights."

"Oh thanks that makes me feel better, but really I didn't do it for either of you really. I did it for me; I was being honest when I told her she hasn't been the same Elena I feel in love with. She isn't the same compassionate caring person I first meet, and until I know for certain that she hasn't changed into this person who wishes nothing but horrible things on a someone who has never done anything to hurt her, I don't think I can be with her." Stefan told me and Alaric, and I know we were all thinking the same thing. She was becoming a vindictive bitch for no reason, and we needed to know why. I wasn't going to get close enough to her to find out, but I can go to Caroline and possibly the witchy friend of hers to see if they had notice the change in her.

Alaric would probably go to Jenna and/or Jeremy, and see what he could get out them. While Stefan was going to be his normal broody self, that was going to be terrible to deal with. I was going to need Bella's help with him, once she was awake. If she decided to stick around, which I hope she did, because there was only a week and a half left before she had to go back to New York for work. In that week and a half, I had planned on talking her into moving here. We could open up her restaurant that she's always wanted, and I wouldn't mind helping her out with that. It would definitely help, with keeping up appearances in town and when people ask me what I do, I can say I run a business with my wife.


	9. Just a Little Bit of Fun

**A/N: My apologizes for how late this is, but I've had a little bit of writer's block with this chapter. I've also been busy with work, but I hope you enjoy this chapter. I promise I have already started working on the next one, and will have it up as soon as possible. **

**Had a couple reviews saying they we're confused with who had kidnapped Bella and Stefan; I'm following season 1 of Vampire Diaries. It was tomb vampires that had kidnapped them, and was torturing them originally in the show it was only Stefan who was kidnapped I just added Bella into the mix.**

**BPOV**

I felt strange really; my heart was racing faster than normal. My body felt fine, and that only meant one of two things. The first being, I was dead and I made it to either heaven or hell; or two being Damon made it just in time to save me. I tried moving around and felt the silk sheets underneath me, and I sigh happily knowing that I didn't leave him broken for not making it. Stefan wouldn't blame my death on himself, for not being able to protect me. I tried stretching once I realized I wouldn't be falling back to sleep, and I noticed I was in my long night gown.

Damon must have changed my clothes, so I would be comfortable. I could smell bacon coming from the kitchen downstairs, and I know for a fact I shouldn't be able to smell that. Must be a side effect from having so much of Damon's blood in me, I hope I didn't worry him too much. I really need to pee, but I was savoring how quiet and peaceful it is right now. I knew Damon would ask me everything that happened, and he was probably freaking Stefan out with his worry over him and me. I get up from the bed, and see that Damon laid out a robe for me as well. He was always being thoughtful that way, even if I knew part of the reason was because he didn't want Stefan looking at my cleavage.

I quickly did my business in the bathroom, and while I was there I looked at myself in the mirror. There were no bruises, and there weren't any of the bite marks I know the vampires had left there from taking bites out of me. I know that Damon told me that if humans consume vampire blood, that it had healing capabilities but I didn't think it was to this extent. Not that I wasn't happy about not having a reminder of the attack, because I was definitely glad but I was surprised by it. I put the robe on, and made my way downstairs.

I make it to the bottom of the steps, and hear arguing going on in the kitchen, I peak inside to see Stefan silently chuckling at the arguing going on between Alaric and Damon. Damon's black shirt was covered in flour, while Alaric was drenched in egg wash from the looks of it. I couldn't hold in the giggle that escaped, which alerted the three men to my presence. They stop everything to stare at me laughing; Damon is the first move to move though. He grabs the towel and wipes his hands, before tossing it behind him to Alaric. Damon grabs my face in between both his hands, before kissing me with so much passion I could feel the heat radiating off my whole body.

When it became hard to breath, he pulled away and I quickly tried catching my breath while giving him a small smile. Someone coughs from behind him, and I knew it was Stefan. So when Damon moved back to the counter to help Alaric finish making breakfast, I looked at the slightly guilty looking Stefan. I couldn't imagine what he could feel guilty for, it isn't like he has done anything wrong that I know of. "Why do you look like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar, Stefan?"

"Yeah Stefan, why do you look so guilty? You know, you should take Bella to the dining table while Ric and I finish, and tell her all about it. Damon said with a teasing tone, towards Stefan making him embarrassed. I can't help but giggle just a little bit, because I had never seen this side of Stefan before. Stefan gives me a shy smile, and I return it with a genuinely happy smile. He offers me his arm, like the true gentlemen of his time. If I wasn't completely taken by Damon, I would see that appeal to Stefan, but I had already been with someone like him and he wasn't good enough for me. I preferred more excitement in my life, than someone who thought I needed protecting 24/7

Besides he is in love with Elena, and that's who he wanted to be with. I don't think she's right for him, he's to compassionate and caring for such a selfish person like Elena. I wouldn't tell him any of that though, because I didn't want to ruin this little friendship we've started. Along with the new found relationship between brothers, which I was extremely happy to see. "So tell me Stefan, why did you look guilty?"

"I had some time to think while you were recovering, and I realized I haven't been the most welcoming brother-in-law. If I'm honest, I was a downright asshole, and I usually leave that Damon. It seems him and I have switched roles, and I don't like how I've treated you. I apologize for the way I've acted, and I hope you can forgive me in time." I could see how sincere he was being, and I knew I could forgive him. But he had to know that just because I was willing to forgive him, I wasn't forgiving Elena along with him. She is her own person, and she needs to apologize for her own mistakes.

Stefan was only responsible for irritating me, and being stuck in a basement with me. Well, and how he's been treating Damon has been downright shitty and he needed to fix that. I knew Damon missed how they used to be, and maybe Stefan did too. Damon was still an asshole, but he was better at respecting others feelings as well. "I can forgive you, as long as you understand two things. One being you try and fix your relationship with Damon, and two know my forgiveness towards you is just that, towards you only. My forgiveness doesn't include Elena, if she wants to be forgiven for how she has treat Damon and I, she needs to be asking for it herself. Do we have an understanding?"

"I think Damon and I, already started working on our relationship. That's thanks to you by the way, I don't know how you did it, but you brought the old Damon back. As far as Elena is concerned, that's perfectly fine seeing as we're taking a break. There are a few things, that both of us need to think over before we can go any further." He told me with a smile at first, but when he started talking about Elena he became sad and thoughtful. I knew right away that it wasn't her idea, and I felt for him because it was never easy seeing who you love show their true age and the bad parts of themselves that they hide away from you.

I knew the emotions he was going through, especially the thoughts run through his head but it was different. She was still in his life, while Edward had already been gone when I went through the motions. I would be here for him as much as I can be, because I know he will want some time to himself to figure it all out on his own. It was going to be hard, but I know he will get through it just fine, if not better than I did. "I'm really sorry to hear that, because I know how much she means to you. I hope the two of you figure out what's best for you both, so both of you can be happy again."

"I find it amazing that you actually mean that, even after everything we did to try, and make you leave Damon. You're something truly amazing Bella, and now I see why you work so well for Damon." Stefan said with a thoughtful smile, and I'm glad he was happy for us now. I know Damon hasn't had a lot of people on his side, but since I've been here he's now gotten two people on his side. Three, if you count Liz Forbes, I know he considers her a friend as well.

"Just because I don't like her, doesn't mean I wish for her to hurt Stefan. I know what it's like to go through a break up. There never fun to go through, no matter how old you ar. Just because I feel for the girl, doesn't change how I feel about her." I told him how I felt about it, and it was all true. I don't know what would ever happen if Damon and I were to ever end things, hell it was hard just being away from him for those 4 days before Angela's wedding. I'm not a religious person by any means, but I've prayed that Damon I would last. Stefan came around the table, and gave me a hug.

It was nice getting a brotherly hug again; I hadn't gotten one since the last time I was in La Push. I hugged Stefan back, knowing he needed the comfort more than I did. Nothing happened to me that I couldn't handle; it wasn't the first time I had almost died by supernatural hands. But like all the times before, I was saved by supernatural creatures as well. I was going to have to talk to Sam eventually, but today I was going to enjoy being alive.

We were still in a comforting embrace, when Alaric and Damon walked out of the kitchen. I winked in their direction, letting them know everything was fine. Alaric shrugged taking my silence as everything was okay, but he waited to see what Damon would do. I could see Damon had a mischievous look in his eyes, so I waited to see what he had planned before removing myself from Stefan's embrace. "Hey, hand off my wife. Go get your own if you want a beautiful woman in your arms, she's off limits little brother."

"Oh, I...ugh..." Stefan let go of me, and with vampire speed raced to the other side of the table where he was before. I tried not to laugh, but his stuttering and how fast he moved to get away I couldn't help it. I busted out laughing, and it didn't take long for Alaric and Damon to join me. I didn't realize vampires could blush, but Stefan proved his kind can very brightly, and I thought I had been the only one who could get that bright.

**DPOV**

God it felt good to laugh after last night, it was even better seeing Stefan blush like he used to when we were both human. Bella seemed okay with everything, but my worry about her possibly leaving me wouldn't go away until I was able to talk to her alone. But that could wait until after breakfast was over, and my brother took Alaric out of the house. I had heard everything Bella and Stefan talked about, and some of the worry had started to settle once she told Stefan she wouldn't hold him being with Elena still if he ended up staying with her. "Man, I didn't even know you could still get that color."

"Can we eat, I'm sure Bella is starving? She hasn't eaten since before we were taken yesterday, and they definitely didn't feed us."Stefan said changing the subject, and it sobered me up quickly. I wanted to go back to Pearls place and ripe some more of those bastards apart. I feel tiny hands on my chest, and I knew it was Bella before even looking at her. It was like that day we left Vegas in the cab, and she knew I needed her presence to calm me down. I grab her hands, and kiss each one before walking her back to her seat.

I take the seat next to hers, while Ric takes one next to Stefan. We started passing the food around, we had had made French toast; pancakes and a meat filled frittata. I watched as Bella filled her plate, she must be really hungry. I know with the amount of my blood in her system, that was possibly also an effect. It would make her born the food off faster; she was going to be stronger as well. Her senses should be heightened, so as will her hearing, sight and smell. "How are you feeling? It took a lot of my blood to get you to start healing, and you slept through the whole thing."

"Well that probably explains how I smelled the bacon in the frittata all the way from your room, and heard the argument from the stairs. Really I'm fine, just hungry. Babe stop worrying, everything's fine now." She tells me, and I feel myself relax for now. We dig into the food, and Bella tells us Ric and I that we did good on the food. We puffed out chests out in pride; okay well I did, Ric was shy and mumbled a thank you. She goes into telling us stories on her first attempts at cooking when she was a child, and she told Stefan and Ric the background behind it. I felt like Renee could use a wakeup call, she made her little girl, her child, lose a normal childhood so she could as freely as she wanted.

Renee should have never taken her away from Charlie, but she didn't care about the effects it would cause Bella as long as she wasn't alone. Bella tells me all the time how Charlie, is her only real parent figure, besides her Uncle Billy. After Bella explained a little bit more about her relationship with her mother, the guys left after clearing the table. I escorted Bella back to our room, where I knew would be comfortable for us to talk. I lay down on the bed, and Bella followed wordlessly laying her head on my chest. Wrapping my arm around her, pulling her closer to me if that was even possible. "Last night when I found you, I thought I had died all over again. You were barely breathing, and your heart beat was slowing. If I was selfless, which I'm not, I would tell you to go."

"I hope you don't think; that I would go willingly. I've been through more shit than, a bunch of vampires beating the shit out of me. I still have a crazy red-headed bitch cold one after me, because my ex's family killed her mate. I can handle everything that's going on around here, so don't for a second think that I would ever leave you because of the dangers that find you and your friends. I'm a danger magnet on my own; something was bound to happen to me if I was here or not." She told me as she sat up straddling my hips, and holding my face between her hands to make sure I saw how serious she was. I saw how serious she was about what she was saying, her eyes proved that to me. She wasn't scared of how much danger she will always be in being with me, and that made my heart swell. That Bella would always stand by no matter what happened, just like I would always stand by her.

I pulled her down by her neck, so I could kiss her to show every emotion I had. I wasn't one to talk about my feelings, I've always been more of an action speaks louder than words kind of guy. The simple kiss of emotion, turned into a lot more when Bella slipped her tongue into my mouth. I could never get enough of this woman, and how she makes me feel is just mind blowing. I slipped my hand up her sides gently brushing against the sides of her breasts. I find the knot holding her robe close to her body, and undo it to get it off of her. The night gown I had put her in the night before, had already slid up her thighs and rested on her hips. I never put underwear on her, well because I knew she never wore any to bed. She was literally dripping wet, and I loved every second of it.

**SPOV (Stefan)**

I get home and race upstairs making sure that neither Damon or Bella weren't in the bedroom, lucky enough they we're in the bathroom starting to get ready. I dropped the box on the bed, and quickly made it into my room to get ready for the Founder's Party myself. There was so much that needed to be talked about, and to be done that I think tonight is all about just having a little bit of fun. I know Damon was planning on introducing Bella to the Founder's Council, especially after what happen the night before. The story we had come up with on how she knows, is that she was attacked by one and quickly learned how to protect herself from them after she survived.

After the introductions were made, I planned on whisking her away to have a little fun while we were in a stuffy party. Knowing Carol it would be a boring party, where all the youth stood around thinking of better places to be. I made quickly dressed, and made my way downstairs. Damon was in his predictable all black outfit; standing by the liquor pouring himself a scotch. I walked over took a glass and filled it with the same, Damon raises an eyebrow at me in question. "I know I wasn't in my room that long, we're going to be down here awhile waiting for Bella."

"You might want to finish that drink quickly, she'll be down shortly." Damon said chuckling, while patting me on the shoulder as he walked past me. I took a sip of my drink, confused by what he meant and followed him with my eyes. He went over to the dining room table, and picked up a lily flower that was laying lonesome on the table. He quickly finished his drink, and placed it down on the table before making his way to the stairs. I heard movement coming down the stairs, and quickly down my drink to see what was going on.

Bella was completely dressed, and ready to go which surprised the ever living shit out of me. I was used to women, more importantly I was used to Elena taking a long time getting ready. I had only been in my room for about 15 minutes, and they we're probably just getting out of the shower when I stepped out of Damon's room. Her makeup was light like always, and the purple dress I had gotten her fit her perfectly. Her hair was slightly more wavier then she normally wears it, and she had shoes that matched the dress perfectly. The look she just pulled off in 15 minutes or so, would take any other woman I know an hour or two.

Damon looked amazed at her beauty, just as I was but somehow I knew this wasn't the first time she's made him almost speechless with her beauty. She could walk around with no makeup on, and she would have men following her around begging to take her out. I coughed to grab their attention, as they kissed for about 2 minutes without taking a breath. Bella looked at me with a slight smirk on her lips, and raising an eyebrow with a silent question. She gave Damon another quick gentle kiss, before fully pulling away from him. "You look lovely Bella, but that is no surprise."

"Well I guess I have you to thank, the dress fit perfectly. I would ask how you knew my size, but I won't because that is just a little creepy of my brother-in-law to know. We should get going, wouldn't want to be late to one of these things." Bella said with a teasing wink, before kissing me on the cheek in thanks. She links her arm with mine, and lightly drags me over to Damon and links her other arm with his. Damon looked just barley over Bella's head, and smirked at me like he knew something I didn't. It made me worried just a little bit, before I could think anymore about it we were all in Damon's car and on the way to the Mayor's mansion. Bella was messing with the car's radio, and I was completely surprised over the fact that Damon isn't getting pissed about it.

The ride was fairly short, considering the town s so damn small. I liked when I lived in Chicago, but Mystic Falls will always be home. We walk in the same we walked out of the Salvatore Boarding House, with Bella in between us with her arm linked with one of ours. Many were shocked to see the three of us together, because everyone had assumed I would be Elena's escort for tonight's event. Since our break wasn't public, no one knows why I didn't escort her. "Do you think I could talk the bartender into giving me a drink, though everyone thinks I'm underage?"

"I think you could compel the bartender to do it, or I could leave you gorgeous looking gentlemen to do what you need to and get us all drinks. Be back little bother, and you I will see as soon as you're done talking to the Mayor." Bella walks away with a sway of her hips, after she pinches my cheek and gives Damon a kiss. She was definitely marking her territory, and every woman in this place knew it. I'm sure Damon was also making her as his for all the men as well, and I don't hold that against him at all. I wish I could blame all my problems on him, but I know a lot of it is my own. I saw the way Elena had behaved; she would always claim to hate Damon but would never give up trying to change him.

Damon didn't need someone who would change him; he just needed someone who he could be his true self with, and he has found that in Bella. He and I have already been drastically changed by one vindictive bitch; we didn't need someone trying to control either one of us. Sure it was sudden how he just married her one night Vegas, and how fast he got over Katherine but is happier then I have ever seen him. Damon went off to talk to the Mayor and the rest of the Counsel, Matt spotted me and looked like he was on mission. "Hey Matt, how are you doing?"

"Where's Elena, I figured you guys would be showing up together to this thing. Not with Damon and his new wife, that no one knew about." Matt was suspicious of it all, and I would be too if I was in his position. I know he is looking out for Elena, like any good friend would and I am thankful for that. I knew the story that Damon had told that counsel, about why no one knew about Bella to begin with.

It was a believable story, and no one has questioned it but Elena and her friends. That's because the ones who do know about us, know that Damon is a lady's man who used to sleep with anything with a vagina between her legs. "Elena is coming with Jenna and Jeremy is assumed; we've sort of hit a rough patch with how she's been treating Bella. Bella isn't new, they dated back in college before Damon's and my parents died. That had broken up junior year because of long distance, due to her going to Italy for school abroad. Before Bella had a chance to get back to the states, Damon had to come to Mystic Falls to be my guardian. I know that Damon had given her a promise ring, before she went abroad and when they finally got in touch they took a weekend getaway to see where things would go. If they still had sparks I guess, and somehow they came back married. So give Damon and Bella some slack would, she's good for him if you hadn't noticed. He hasn't looked at another girl since she came back into his life."

"Oh shit, I hadn't known man I'm sorry. Elena just didn't seem to like her, so I thought she was just some toy that Damon was messing with." Matt said apologizing after hearing the lie I produced, I hated lying to people I thought of as friends, but it was a necessity to keep them all think we were human. I saw Bella coming up behind Matt with four drinks in her hands, how she carried them with dropping them I will never know. She was good at it though, so I could think maybe she had been a waitress at one point. I realized I didn't even know what she did for a living, and she was my sister-in-law.

"Damon knows better to try and use his charm on me, it doesn't get him anywhere. I actually made him work to get me all those years ago. Honestly it's only been a year and half since we were together, but it seems like it was just last week really." She said with a wink in my direction, and just enough hip movement as she walked to distract Matt from her lie. She was good at this whole lying thing, which told me she had done it in the past to maybe protect her family from what she knew. "Hi, I'm Bella Salvatore."

"Matt Donovan, it's nice to meet you. Do you need a hand, with your drinks?" Matt introduced himself, after he snapped himself out of thoughts he didn't want Damon finding about him having about Bella. She told us to each grab a glass, and excused herself because she was summoned over to talk to the Mayor and his wife. Matt watched as she walked away, and if I had no morals I probably would have done the same but she is my sister and I would never.

**EPOV**

I watched as Isabella moved away from Stefan, and made her way to Damon's side with a drink for him. I was shocked she had just given Stefan and Matt drinks, knowing that everyone here knew they were underage. She didn't seem to care, and just acted like it was an everyday occurrence. By the look on Matt's face after he took a sip of his drink, it was most definitely alcohol and before he could ask Stefan began telling him something. Matt was easily appeased by what he said, but I couldn't hear what it was. Matt smiled and patted Stefan on the shoulder, before walking away.

I walk up to Stefan, hoping to work things out with him. I do love Stefan, but I didn't like how Isabella can come in without knowing anyone and change how people are. I've known Damon longer then her, and she just switched his humanity on without any effort. She got Damon and Stefan to be like real brothers again, and all she did was getting kidnapped alongside Stefan and apparently told some sob story. I just wish I knew if somehow cast a spell on Stefan, so Bonnie could reverse it when she got back. That's another thing that's been going wrong in my life, one of my best friends isn't talking to me and that's hurts. I know she hurt, and probably mad about the fact that her Grandmother died trying to save my life. "Stefan, can we please talk?"

"This is not the place to have this conversation Elena, and I really have nothing to say to you at the moment." He told me finishing off his drink, and walking over to the bar. I didn't see how he would get another drink, but as soon as we reach it the bartender has one ready for him saying Bella had told him to give him and his blonde friend all the drinks they wanted. How had no one said anything about this, if I had tried to grab a drink I would be told no I'm too young. Sure Stefan is technically old enough, but everyone in town believes him to be 17 or 18.

The bartender looks at me, and pours my sparkling cider. When he hands it to me, I glare at him while taking it away from him. He tried rather hard not to smile, and it just made me angrier. "Look Stefan please I just want one thing going right and that used to always be you and me. With Bonnie ignoring me and with my Uncle John in town causing so many people to hate him; I just want to work on us so we can be happy and normal."

"That's the thing isn't it though, we aren't normal Elena. You haven't been you since Damon came back from Vegas married, and really I need time to figure out what I really want. Maybe you should do the same, because you need to decide if being with me is what you want. If it is, you need to decide if you're okay with turning into a vampire." He told me before walking away from me, and over to the DJ of the night. Somehow he gets the DJ to change the music, I know he wouldn't compel him would he? I thought maybe he would ask me to dance with him, but no he asks Bella for a dance while Damon makes a move for the bar with a sweet smile on his face in their direction.

This would be the time to try and talk to Damon, to see if he could help me in getting Stefan back. I couldn't talk him into getting rid of Isabella, because she has made him delusional in thinking that she was perfect for him. She didn't belong in our world, and she needed out but I was the only one to see that apparently. "Have you seen the way your brother is acting, how in the world did he get the DJ to change the music?"

"I have in fact seen my brother; he is on the dance floor with my wife Elena. He seems to be having a grand ole' time too, while you look like you ate a bitter lemon. Oh, and he compelled the DJ, because he isn't the brooding Stefan anymore. You see my little brother is finally back, and I can't be happier about it Elena so if you want him back you should get used to it." Damon said taking a flower out of vase on the bar, and walking over to Stefan and Isabella. Cutting in gracefully, they way the three interacted made me mad. Stefan took the flower snapped of part of the stem, and tucked the flower gently into her hair.

If I didn't know any better, I would say Stefan was falling for her. She had potential to be another Katherine, and tear the two brothers apart though she just brought them back together. Stefan bowed and wandered off, with a new drink in hand. I followed closely behind, not wanting to see the happy couple dancing on the floor making me sick. I lost Stefan for a bit, and when I finally find him I see him taking Tyler up to his room. Damon and Isabella are walking down from the upstairs balcony. They begin walking towards me, and it seemed they had a purpose. Isabella was the one to talk, and she didn't seem one bit phased by what she was telling me. "You might want to take your Uncle to hospital; it seems he broke a few fingers when he touched what didn't belong to him."


End file.
